


My Dad, The Joker

by CreativeBlossom96



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Joker, Batman References, Complete, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Finished, Next Generation, POV, Tim Burton Batman, tim burton - Freeform, villain, villain's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeBlossom96/pseuds/CreativeBlossom96
Summary: Hey, I'm Harmony Napier; people say The Joker is a psychotic killer. Well, i don't think he is. You see, he's my dad and i know of behind the scenes as we talk ALL the time, that's when he gets time though. We talk about his past, my future, the kind of things you talk about with your best friend.We practically are best friends. You say you haven't heard of me? Well, that's only because he hasn't told anyone of me with the risk of losing me to social workers. I'm the only person he has in the world, and he's all i have; we'd be lost without each other. I'm going to tell you why he's so violent, why he kills. Done in POV (not always Harmony); story is based on the 1989 movie (Jack Nicholson and Micheal Keaton)and joker in Arkham game series.





	1. (Harmony's PoV)

I sat alone in the apartment I shared with my dad, getting ready to watch a favourite TV program of mine – CSI -. I was into that kind of thing. Not just the investigating, but the way people were murdered or the way someone committed a murder. I know weird, right? Well, it’s not at all weird to me because that was the way I was brought up. Besides I get that from my dad, or at least I think I did; you see, I don’t really know my mum.

My mum went missing a few days after I was born, according to my dad. Dad and I wouldn’t know if she’s alive or dead because she either hasn’t been able to contact us or just can’t be bothered with us; my dad hasn’t exactly explained why she went missing, but he does know a reason behind it all. I knew what she looked like through her photos; dad kept a few around, ranging from when she was a teen (that seemed to be the time she and my dad met) to just after I was born. She looked so sad to be honest in the photos she was holding baby me. She was beautiful, but the sadness made her look… older. It made me sad to think maybe I was the reason behind it, behind her being that sad.

Dad had to give me a couple of photos because at a young age, I was shown the pictures and dad had put them in his sock drawer for safe keeping. I continued to get the photos out, to just look at my mum; I wanted to be sure I hadn’t seen her around. In the end, dad finally gave me a few to keep in my room. I was told I have most of my dad’s personality (essentially the attitude and some of the things I liked), but dad thought I had her features: the mischief look in my eyes, my figure. My personality does consist more of her: caring, the fact I didn’t let nasty comments get to me easily, and the fact after getting pissed off, I can calm down quicker than my dad.

Dad and I lived alone in the apartment, except for the odd henchmen coming and going; it was more than likely me alone in the place, almost all the time. Dad was ‘busy’ most of the time, working; his henchmen did help to look after me and care for me, but I preferred dad. The henchmen also had their own homes to go to and their jobs to do. When I was younger (around eight), my dad had his henchmen baby-sit me and they would always agree to do it because 1. they were scared of my dad and couldn't say no. 2. They all loved me, not to be modest, but I spent a lot of time with them and from a young age too, so I was used to seeing them around as they were with me.

You see, my dad isn’t any normal dad, or man for that matter; he was, in fact, the Joker. People more often than not, presumed I would have his ‘behavioural problems’. I don’t and he doesn’t have any. Yeah sometimes he may have acted like he did, but I know he doesn’t. It was hurt, most of the time, and for what I didn’t know. The kids at my school thought I would attack them or something, but I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, not even the person I most despise. People did always assume the worst of me, of me  **and**  my dad. I hated it.

Dad did not want any social workers or teachers finding out I was his daughter with the risk of losing our little family. I was everything he had, and he was everything I had. I couldn’t live without him; they would take me away from him and we wouldn’t see each other ever again. It was hard enough to think about, never mind it actually happening. So, to avoid all of that, dad changed my surname and used one of his henchmen to be my ‘parents’. It worked, for a while. 

Some of the ‘popular’ children found out who my real dad was, and they did just as I said: they assumed the worst of me. No one wanted to be friends with me, and some even bullied me behind my back. They didn’t want to know me - I was alone at school. So, basically my dad was my only friend I had. I was bullied for who I was and who my family was. I’m Harmony Napier and proud to say it!

I was wearing my usual: black leather jacket, low cut blouse and jeans. I had a box of popcorn on my lap and a can of energy drink on the glass coffee table, in front of me. I sat chilled out on the couch, when my dad’s face came on the TV; I looked to the clock and it read 18:00 (6:00). That meant he was starring on the Evening News. I was in fact disappointed in him as I knew what particular reason he was on for, and it was confirmed when I saw the headlines: ‘The Joker – previously Jack Napier- murdered Carl Grissom, gangster leader. Obvious evidence found at scene of the crime.’ Dad left, what I called, his trademark at every murder or break-in he did; he left a Joker card from a deck of cards, though he had edited it to remind people of himself: the dark green hair, pale skin, red lips.

“Oh dad, what have you done now?” I asked myself out loud, not expecting an answer from anyone; I could hear laughter coming from down the corridor - knowing it was my dad, almost straight away -. I stood up from my seat, arms folded, and stood in the doorway to the front room.  
  
I stood with my arms folded across my chest and my foot tapping away, when he strolled in to the apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks when he had seen me, and the look I had. He could see without a doubt I was disappointed in his behaviour and the trouble he had caused. Dad looked into my amber coloured eyes with shame in his brown coloured eyes. A small, innocent small appeared on his face.

"Hey, honey; how are you?" Dad asked me, trying to act as innocent as possible, but I most definitely saw through his act. I normally got this act from him: he'd act all innocent, I would possibly get him to promise or at least try not to do it again, but he would go do it again; it was his nature, I guess.

"Don't 'hey, honey' me. Dad, I have told you time and time again to control your temper and to calm down with the murders." I gave him a stern look, feeling like a parent telling their naughty child off; I only ever called him 'dad' when I was  **really**  pissed off at him, and to honest I was.

"I'm sorry, Har, but you know I can't." dad pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, which I accepted; I looked pleadingly into his light brown eyes, "How about take-out to make up for it, baby?"

"Daddy please, you should know how much I worry about you; what if one day, you murder someone, but their family is capable of revenge. Something terrible could happen to you, and I don't want to risk that. I don't want to lose you; you're all I have." Crocodile tears threatened to fall from my eyes, it was an act I had taught myself to get what I wanted, especially from dad. Everything I said was true though, he was truthfully the only person I ever properly trusted and I did love him more than anything or anyone, "How many did you kill?"

"I know, I know; I'll try my best,  **but**  I can't promise anything." Dad smiled that red grin (really a scar) from the accident with Batman - who I didn't actually mind -, but I could see his eyes had lit up with glee. We knew each other like, I don't know what, like jam and toast go together. I hugged him tighter, "I love you too, my little princess; I only did three today, and that isn't too bad for me."

"Yay, I guess i could let that slide, but thank you daddy. Plus, don't forget Batman could be on your tail and you don't even know it." I grinned; I then re-thought about what I had just said because I knew how much my dad hated Batman. 'Oops,' I thought to myself and hoped he wouldn't kick off, but he did.

"Harmony, I  **hate**  Batman; do you have to mention  **him?"** My dad said the words with so much despise, it sent a small shiver up my spine, but it took a lot to creep me out or scare me. My grin soon disappeared as my dad stormed off to his study room (it was a small, but spacious room), where Bobby - my dad's -right hand man' - was waiting for his orders.

"What happened to take-out?" I said under my breathas I flopped back into my space on the couch; I could hear the door to my dad's study slam shut and that was that for a while. I just went back to watching my TV program to start, sighing as I did, "Dad, why do you have to be like this?"

My program had just about started when I heard, what sounded like, the TV in dad's study room being smashed by something quite powerful (like a hammer or something). i knew it had to be dad in his foul moo, and i was just about ready to go into that room and give him a piece of my mind, when he begun speaking to Bobby.

"Batman! Batman!" I could hear my dad shouting and i knew it was about Batman getting 'his' press; the news showed the Commissioner getting interviewed over Batman and if he was teamed up with Joker or had any part in this, "Would someone tell me what kind of a world we live in when a man dressed as a bat gets all my press?"            

He was talking to my uncle Bobby – as I called him- about the news. I didn’t get why dad hated Batman so much and thought it as an accident, not done on purpose. They were both wearing leather type gloves, which was made of a slippery material anyway, so that was the basic problem in that situation. I did almost lose my dad that day and I took it into consideration; I don’t think Batman as a killer, he doesn’t seem to be that kind of guy because whenever they found criminals defeated by Batman they were  **never**  dead, but just unconscious.

“This town needs an enema,” Dad chuckled, and then blew the party blower he had.

When I didn’t hear anything coming from the room, I knew dad was forming a plan – for what I didn’t exactly know, but I knew it involved Batman or defeating him. I stayed on the couch watching a movie I loved; much later, one of my dad’s henchmen strode in. It was Mark, one henchman I was very close to.

“Hey, kiddo; what’s with the gloomy face?” Mark asked; he sat next to me, although he had work to do. He would more often than not do that to help cheer me up or if I needed to talk to someone.

“Dad’s in a mood because I mentioned Batman.” I grumbled, pausing my movie; I didn’t like it when dad went off in a mood. You couldn’t predict what he would do; more or less it would be a quite violent reaction. Dad has, in the past, broke certain things – such as a vase or a TV -, so I got worried when he did have a mood swing, and some henchmen were worried he would someday hit me (which I highly doubt he would), so I try to keep on his good side.

“Oh, that’s a big problem.” Mark smirked, making me smile; he had his own family, so he knew what he was doing when he talked to me, “Well, you know what, he’ll be better by tomorrow. He always is. You’re his little girl and he can’t stay mad at you for long. I know that for sure; I’ve worked with him long enough to know.”

“Thanks, Mark,” I gave him a quick hug, and he had to go to my dad; it was always great to talk to someone, especially if you don’t have any friends like me (and your only friend was off in a mood with you). After he left, I went back to the rest of my movie.

Once my movie had finished, I went to my room to do a bit of writing on my laptop; I continued with my short story I was in the middle of. If I may say so, it was one of my best works so far. My story and poem writing was something I did when something like this happened or when I was just bored.

When I wrote, I more than often played my music to keep me in the zone – where I kept concentration – and that was what I did then, I put my headphones in; dad must have came in while I was writing because my door was open when I had finished. I kept it closed when I wrote stories or poems, because it helped a lot. I kept my focus when it was closed, then I wasn’t worrying if someone was in and out of my room all the while I was writing.

I finished about my third chapter that night (which would have been my tenth from the whole story), and shut down my laptop. I closed it so it wouldn’t get broken or damaged, and then went off to bed, after closing my bedroom door. Luckily it was the weekend, so I could stay up late (plus I had finished school, just had my exams and prom to do).  


	2. (Harmony's PoV)

I sat at my bedroom desk, where I did homework, stories and poems, thinking of ways I could get my dad to like Batman more or at least ease the detestation dad had for him; I noted a few ideas down in a small notepad I had. I had a few ideas down like: have Batman save him, but there was a huge gap in between thinking of ideas, and then how to make them happen.

A random thought came into my head not long after thinking up what must have been my fifth idea. Why did my dad kill anyway? I just stuffed the note pad into one of my desk drawers and went to find my dad to ask; I didn’t think about what I was doing at the time, but went with it.

I found him on the couch in the front room, sleeping; one hand flung over his head and the other on his chest, snoring away. The TV was on, but wasn’t really that loud. I turned it off anyway. I couldn’t help, but smile at him. He looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb him, and so I decided to wait until he had woken up to ask him what I wanted to know. I put the soft, brown blanket over him to keep him warm. 

I turned to go back to my room, but dad’s voice stopped me from going any further; he had a tired tone, and his usually gelled styled hair was a mess upon his head, “Hey, what’s up, Har?”

“If you’re tired, why don’t you go to bed?” I asked, sitting on the couch with him since he had swung his legs over to the floor, so I could take a seat.

“Is that all you wanted to know?” Dad cocked an eyebrow and gave a cheeky grin, “I guess I fell asleep watching a movie.”

“No, but… if you don’t mind, I wanted to ask… umm, why do you kill, daddy?” I asked nervously as I tried to pick the right words; I knew him, how quickly his temperament could go from bad to good, or vice versa.

Dad’s hand reached for the nape of his neck and rubbed it with the palm of his hand, before answering my question; it wasn’t the answer I was hoping for, “Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait to know that answer, kiddo. The story behind it isn’t really… something you should know at this age; if you get me.”

Dad sounded so depressed and sad; the reason behind him killing was obviously a tragic story to him; dad could tell me anything and he should know that, “Daddy, I watch all kinds of horror movies, if it’s gruesome then I can handle it. But, if you don’t feel like talking at the moment, that’s okay. We can talk about any time you want.”

"Thanks, baby girl," I smiled as he kissed my forehead, and he nodded in agreement; we hugged for a while, and then I went back to my room after checking he was alright. 


	3. (Joker's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: any writing in italic means it is a flashback, which there would be many of in this story for most Joker Point of Views. Thank you for reading J there will be little extracts and such from other Batman movies, comics and episodes involving Joker and other Batman Characters in the story. There will be more Joker POV chapters along the way. Enjoy

I never thought Harmony would ask why I killed. I haven’t thought about the reason for years because it hurt that much to think of and I didn't want Harmony thinking the same thing about me, having her hate me. I did tell Harmony everything, but I didn’t want to upset her because yes, it involves her mother; to be honest I still remember everything about my past, and as bad as it was, I don’t want to forget it. It teaches me to look out for myself and for Harmony, not to trust even people that are close to you too much, and well, be careful what path you go down.

_Seven year old I stood at the front door, with my dad’s best Sunday slacks around my ankles, when he had come through the door; I had thought about how much he had laughed at the clowns with their pants around their ankles, and he hadn’t been that happy in a while. I liked it._

_“Hey dad,” I squeaked with a huge grin on my face, “Lookit me”_

_I tried to walk towards him, but *zwoop* I took a pratfall and tore the crotch clean off. Unfortunately, my dad wasn’t impressed and didn’t see the funny side of it. So, what did he do? What he usually did when he came home from work or from the pub, he hit me; it was more a punch and it was in the nose. I was used to it by then. I know sad that I can say that, isn’t it? He broke my nose, blood dripped and not just a little trickle; no, it was gushing with blood._

_My mum and dad were both alcoholics, so my mum also hit me, but she wasn’t as bad. They refused to take me to the hospital every time something like this happened, so I had a friend take me. I told - this time - him and the doctors that I fell on the concrete ground not long ago; I said a day or two ago it had happened. I had an X-ray and it turned out my nose was broken in multiple places; I looked at the X-ray and saw that tiny fragments of bone were all over the place._

_“Are you telling me the truth, lad? Not all your nose should be broken like this, not if you fell to a concrete floor; only a certain place would be.” The doctor that was assigned to me asked as he applied the band aid to my nose; he was quite elderly, but also quite tall, and to a seven year old that was quite scary. I nodded nervously, instantly._

_I was used to lying to people about the injuries my parents caused; I had a ton of excuses. Some people were actually close to finding out about my parents, but I always managed to hide it in time. When I got home, my mum asked where had I been and where I got my band aid from._

_“My friend took me to the hospital to have it checked out.” I nervously squeaked; she towered over me with her arms folded._

_“You told on your own father? How could you after we gave you shelter, food and clothing?” My mum shouted as she slapped me across the face, making me wince in pain, “Get to your room, now!”_

_“But, mum, I didn’t.” I slowly walked up the stairs; my face now aching, and it made the pain in my nose a lot worse than it already was._

_“No, buts, your father will deal with you when he gets in.” Mum shouted and I ran as fast as my little legs would go; I decided to pack what was important to me and hide the case under my bed until I knew I could escape. Tonight I would get out of this house for good._

You see my parents abused me anyway possible and any chance they could get, like even if I didn’t do anything wrong and they felt like hitting me – they’d do it. My life began to turn around a bit when I took the job as gang leader; through my job, I met Harleen Quinzel (who was a trainee psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum at the time). It was when I was sentenced there that we met. We became great lovers, and she even became Harley Quinn for me when I had taken on the identity of Joker (not as I am now, but make-up and such). It wasn’t long until we became parents to a beautiful baby girl, Harmony. Don’t want to go into too many details, but Harley was taken away to Arkham Asylum later in her life, a few days after Harmony was born. You see, we were a little team – Harley and I – we murdered for the fun of it. It was the best few years I had in a while. It destroyed me when we were separated and she was taken from me.

No matter, I had to book my ideas up for my Harmony; Harley was the one to come up with the name, as we had discussed the name of the baby before she was born. I just agreed to the name and gave her middle name (Athena). I continued the business as a gangster, part of group led by Carl Grissom, to get money in to feed and clothe my little girl.


	4. (Harmony's/ Joker's PoV)

**Joker’s POV**

After thinking about it for a while, I decided Harmony was ready to know; I mean she’s old enough and she can handle it. She has helped me with a few problems of my own, even if I don’t ask her to and she had handled her own problems well too. 

I walked to her bedroom, knowing that was where she would be, and I was right. She was at her desk, on her laptop. I walked up behind, quietly so I didn’t disturb her, and began reading what she was doing. She was writing a poem, and for a girl of her age she was brilliant; I didn’t read it all as I wanted to get on with my question.

“Sweetheart, you asked last night why I killed. After I thought it through, I thought you should know as you know how to handle things. I would like to tell you what it is that’s making me do this, but I can’t really put it in to words for you. I can say it was because of my past, but that’s all I can put into words.” I said when she looked up at me.

“Daddy, you know you’re practically my best friend, and you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you; you’re my daddy.” Harmony hugged me, getting up off her chair; it was true, I was her only friend because the children at her school found out I was her dad (I’m quite surprised I haven’t had a teacher or social worker come knocking at my door because one of those little brats told on us) and judged us both. I can be caring and kind, if people didn’t piss me off. Harmony, well, she is the most caring person I know (and I know a lot of people).

I looked at the other side of the room, wondering if she really was ready to know. Her room was fairly big, and I had let her decorate it herself the way she wanted it, so there was a lot to look at, but my eyes always landed on the same thing: the little pink pony teddy on her bed; it was from Harley, her mother, and so was special to both me and Harmony. Harley had made it herself, and she was incredibly skilled with a needle and thread; the teddy looked so professionally done.

“Daddy,” Harmony gave me the biggest puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen; she knew I couldn’t resist them, “Please, you know I don’t like when we hide things from each other.”

I knew I could tell my daughter anything, and I usually did, but I just couldn’t tell her about my past or her mother. It hurt to even think about it. You see, even I have fears and mine was my past came back to life or it happened for Harmony (I wasn’t really an alcoholic, but anything could happen); I replied with a smile, although she could see the sadness in my eyes, “Okay then,”

“Daddy, would it be easier for you to type it up, instead of having to say it out loud?” Harmony suggested and I nodded in reply as she offered her laptop; I took that offer, she could tell I preferred the idea to speaking about it aloud. Harmony and I could always tell if something was wrong with one another and that was how she knew I liked the idea.

“Thanks sweetheart; that would be the best.” I smiled as I started typing, and once I had finished typing she read it through.

“Wow, daddy; it sounds like you had a hell of a childhood.” I had to leave the part where her mother was taken away, and hadn’t gone missing.

"So, what has had you cooped up in your room all day?” I asked as she brought up what she was doing.

“Oh, just writing poems and stories that sort of thing.” She smiled at me, offering for me to take a look; she hadn’t written it long ago because the time was 16:00 (4:00), and she had written it 15:30 (3:30).

“Wow, are your stories and other poems just as good as this one?” I asked

                                                                   **Harmony’s POV**

I was shocked that he sounded so enthusiastic about my poems and stories; he never had the time to look at this kind of thing. There was also because I didn’t show many people.

“I wouldn’t say they’re good, but are to the same or better ability, yeah.” I replied; my pale skin began to blush a bright pink. I wasn’t used to comments for my poems and stories; I wasn’t used to showing them off either.

I had shown him poems and short stories I had done at school, but not the ones I do at home, in my room. I didn’t think him as the type to like stories and poems, to be honest.

“These sound like they’d be really professional, if they are all to the same – or better- ability. Where did you get the inspiration from?” dad asked, and I was shocked at how interested he was; don’t get me wrong, he did take an interest in what I did, but because I haven’t showed him them until now, I didn’t think he would be; he wasn't much of a reader either.    

“Well, dreams and stuff like that; sometimes even you. My imagination just goes a bit wild.” I giggled just a bit; I was glad at how much he liked it. Over the moon, you could say.           


	5. (Harmony's PoV)

My dad had given me money to out and buy a few writing supplies, and when I say 'a few', I mean he had given me enough for all the things I needed, plus the whole store. I had to admit dad did spoil me a lot. That was because I am his only child, and my mum had been missing since I was a baby.

I came out of what felt like my hundredth, but final store – bags galore -; I had been to my usual suppliers for writing supplies and then a music shop beforehand, so I felt to end the day why not treat myself to some merchandise from the shows I watch (for example: Doctor Who) and get my dad something while I was there. Because I had piled the bags into my arms – having no other way to carry them – they covered my field of vision, when I exited the shop. So, what did I do? I bumped into someone as I usually did; what a way to try to make friends around here. I heard a manly ‘umph’ from the other person as we both fell to the concrete ground, my shopping flying everywhere.

I began to apologise to the stranger and collect my shopping at the same time, giving a nervous giggle; the stranger, whose face I had yet to see, helped pick my shopping up, “I’m so sorry; I think I piled them up  _too_  high.”

“It’s okay, really; I was on my phone, so I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” His voice sounded deep and dreamy; I could tell by this – and when we bumped into each other – that he was going to be quite a muscular guy. We stood up, him kind of handing my shopping back and trying to help. That was when we saw each other for the first time, since our accidental meeting, “Do you want me to help?”

I was caught up with how amazing his blue eyes were, I didn’t know he had said something, until I snapped myself out of it, “Are you sure? I don’t want to trouble you anymore than I already have.”

He seemed pretty sure about helping me and he did seem nice; but, looks can be deceiving, right? I was right about him being muscular and he looked like he worked out  **a lot**. His dark brown hair was cut short with a little fringe flick – that made him look innocent, but also like a bad boy at the same time.

“It’s no bother, really.” He smiled; I let him carry a few bags, “I love to help people in need and you certainly looked like you had your hands full. So, does my accidental friend have a name, or do I call you accident prone?”

 _Funny_ ; he did look kind of embarrassed to have said that, so I’ll let him off. Was he blushing? Yes, he was! He smirked, and it was the kind to make you go weak at the knees. I was worried if he would run away or just not want to know me, once he knew my name.

I struggled to hold out a hand for him to shake and balance my shopping; he shook it, “Harmony Napier,”

What was the point in not telling the truth? It was plainly obvious I was the Joker’s daughter.

“Hey, aren’t you the Joker’s daughter? You’re really kind compared to what he seems to be.” The stranger replied; see I knew that was coming.

“Yeah, I do get that; if they don’t run away. I hardly have any friends because everyone thinks the worst of me.” I frowned, thinking of the kids at school, who had ran away when I tried to make friends. I do admit this, I made a few friends at first, when nobody knew The Joker was my dad, but once my supposed to be best friend knew she left me, and that was basically who started it off. I don’t mind anymore though, but I did hate when people judge too quick, “My dad is my best friend, and always has been, to be honest. You probably think that’s sad, but I don’t and I love my dad, as he does with me.”

“I don’t think that’s sad at all, everyone needs a friend. Well, I don’t know your dad personally, but he seems like an awesome dad from what you’ve said.” I was still waiting on what his name was, so for now I’ll refer to him as the stranger for now; he sweetly smiled – oh my goodness, that smile -. I couldn’t believe how fast I was falling for someone I had just met.

“So, what’s your name; I gave you mine, so you give me yours?” I smirked, trying to be as cute as he was.

“Gosh, you  **do** have your daddy’s demanding side, don’t ya?” He chuckled, “Name’s Richard Grayson, but my friends and family call me Dick. Don’t make any wise cracks; it’s been done a hundred and one times before. I’m an acrobat in the Gotham Travelling Circus with my family; I was just taking a break. Lucky I did, isn’t it?”

“I guess so, Dick,” I smiled; he didn’t look much older than me, and I was 16.

“So, what do you think of Batman, since – you know – he’s your dad’s enemy; is he yours?” Dick asked;

I wasn’t exactly surprised because people who were ‘brave’ enough to talk to me tended to ask. I sort of saw it coming; I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, “Well, I don’t mind him; it was an accident after all, but get this right Batman isn’t my enemy. I don’t like having enemies. I don’t see why people think that.”

“Do you think he’s good or bad?” Dick asked, and a few other questions after; he seemed curious to know my opinions of Batman.  

“I think he’s good,” I put simply, and then went on, “You’re asking a lot of questions on what I think of Batman.”

“Am I? Sorry, I’m just curious; let’s get you home, shall we?” Dick smiled, sounding a bit reluctant, but like he wanted to get off the topic now.”

I really didn’t want to leave him. I know we had just met, but I felt we’d known each other for years. He was my only friend, other than my dad

“It’s okay; no way, I want to know more about you, since you asked me quite a lot,” I smiled as I sat on a nearby bench – not giving him much of a choice – and he joined me.

“There’s not much to tell, but I’ll try my best.” He grinned, and I signaled for him to continue, “I’m the youngest of three, in a gymnastic family. The circus we’re with is like my family, but in my real family I have a brother and sister, plus me, my mum and dad. I play guitar and love motorcycles, I own one actually. Well, that’s about it; I sound pretty boring actually.” He chuckled.

“Guitar and motorcycles, eh? Sounds pretty interesting to me,” I smiled

As he had said before, Dick took me home to my apartment, carrying most of the bags I had. Outside my apartment, he asked, “Hey, do you have a boyfriend?”

I was surprised by the question, and it was quite obvious I was too; I was curious to know why he wanted to know, but I just answered with, “No,” He shyly smiled, after I answered him. I unlocked the door to find nobody home – not at all surprising -, so Dick brought my bags in for me. He even gave me his mobile number, before he left, and in return I gave him mine.

“I guess I’ll see you again sometime.” Dick smiled as he left.

I shut the door, and began squealing; I finally had a friend. I felt lonely when he left and I already missed him, but I had a friend other than my dad! 


	6. (Harmony's PoV)

I sat on the couch, after my meeting Dick, watching TV; my dad had gotten in a few hours after Dick left. But, he had gone straight into his study to do paperwork, although he did ask how I was and said ‘hey’.

I was still watching TV, when my dad’s horrid, skanky girlfriend – Alisha -  walked in with loads of – most likely – bags of clothing; we shared a huge dislike for each other and it was clear neither of us liked  the other. She was definitely with dad for his money; at least I asked or waited for him to give it to me. She was wearing a  **very**  short dress – it came up to her thighs -, her blonde hair hanging over her shoulders, and the dress was tight – making her boob job a lot more obvious, which she had gotten with my dad’s money in case you were wondering -.  I hated her because she was well and truly a bitch.

Alisha looked around, probably for my dad, and when she saw me, she let out, “Ugh,”

She looked at me in disgust, and said in her high pitched voice, “Doesn’t your dad get tired of you being in the house all the time?”

“I’m not in the house all the time, and no he’s not. Daddy doesn’t really allow friends home, but he gave me some money to go shopping.”  I paused what I was watching; I thought to myself ‘at least I try to be nice to her’ while she scoffed at me saying ‘friends’.

“Ha, what friends? If you ask me, your ‘daddy’ is too soft. He’s a kiss-up.”   Alisha smiled; she tried to mimic me in saying ‘daddy’ and I knew she was trying to get on my nerves. I also knew dad could hear everything she was saying - loud and clear – in his study, with a couple of his top henchmen (high ranking i mean). 

“My daddy isn’t too soft or a kiss-up; he is just protective over me, but he tries harder than anyone to make me happy. That’s why he gives me a lot of money, to make up for not being there in the day.” I defended dad as best as i could.

“Ha, you’re just a little toe rag getting in to your father’s business and getting in the way of his success. If I was your dad, I get rid of you like he got rid of your whore mother.” Alisha laughed; ha, she didn’t have room to talk about my mum like that; she was the whore, not my mum. Before we could say anything more, my dad walked into the room - an actual smirk upon his face.

“Oh, hi honey; how are you?” Alisha innocently flirted, like nothing happened, but my dad knew better. 

”Hi hon; just being my usual kiss-up self to my little toe rag daughter.” I knew he was trying to mimic her, and not call me names, just to clarify that; he walked toward her, backing her in to the large window that almost covered the whole wall closest to the road, “she’s much more of a woman than you ever were, as was my wife. Didn’t you call her low-life once?”

“Yeah, dad she did once, and a loser,” I waved innocently to Alisha, who looked frightened – as she should be -; I knew what my dad was planning on doing.

Dad put his hands on either side of the window behind her head, grinning as he whispered - though i could still hear because my hearing was brilliant-, “You don’t have room to talk; you’re more of a whore than she ever was, more than anyone I know in fact.”

She heard him unlatch the window, and knew what he was doing, but before she could act, he said, “Bye honey,” as he pushed her; she died on impact, falling from the 20-storey apartment. Luckily, the apartment block wasn’t anywhere busy, so no one witnessed dad pushing her.

Dad sat next to me on the couch, and said, “Didn’t like her anyway, too clingy and a money grabbing bitch.”

“I agree; I didn’t like her either.” I smiled, and we both just burst out laughing.

Once we calmed down from laughing, dad asked, “So, what are you watching, my little princess?”   
  
”Just watching a UK TV show called Sherlock; it’s actually awesome.” I replied, pressing play to let my program continue; this time dad stayed and watched with me, “I think you’ll like it.”   
  
”You know the dig at me, I wasn’t bothered about; it was the comments about you and your mother.” Dad said when the program finished.  
  
”Daddy, if you didn’t like her, why did you date her?” I asked, curious

“Well, I needed something to do, don’t I?” Dad winked, making me giggle; I knew exactly what he meant by that and i would rather not explain it.      
  



	7. (Harmony's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter, so just a fair warning :) thank you :D xx

Sat in my room, as usual, I was finishing my homework, when I heard laughing; I thought it was obviously my dad. My thoughts were confirmed when he started talking.

“Miss Vale, prepare to be wowed because I’m coming for you.” He was talking with Bobby and Mark in his office, “She’ll certainly fall for me, I mean what’s not to like, ha, ha, ha?”

I thought aloud, “Just please don’t go overboard, daddy.” As I knew he tended to go a bit too far with trying to ‘impress’ a lady.

Just to be clear on this: Alisha had been dead now for a least a month now – clearly he was over her -. I already knew the police were bound to guess dad had done it, but they didn’t have the evidence as my dad’s henchmen had moved the body away from the apartment building. Though the papers had done a stupid made-up story about her being dumped and that she wasn’t any use to my dad any more, so he apparently dumped her out somewhere, mostly broken bones and dead. They didn’t know the real story and they weren’t going to ask – either too afraid or just wanted more of a story for the money -; the newspapers did tend to go over board with their stories sometimes, like I’ve read a few on that Bruce Wayne. They put things in there, horrible things, about him and I know for sure he was a kind and gentle man, as I have met him in the street a few times. He has also helped at the high school I used to go to and he has been known to do the most charity work in Gotham. Why can’t papers leave my dad and others like him alone? Those greedy vultures.

My dad hasn’t dated since my mum disappeared from us, so it’s only right he started dating. My dad hasn’t dated only because he felt un-loyal to both my mother and me, as he didn’t think it right.


	8. (Harmony's PoV)

It was about 5 minutes after I got in from a long day at school, and quite a horrible day too, that Dick messaged me; he wanted to meet up and talk. We had been friends for almost 2 weeks now, and every time I went to meet up with him it was either straight after school or dad wasn’t around when I went to meet up. We also talked over the internet. Dick wanted to meet at the GothamCityPark – it was only a small garden type of park, one you walk through -. I wore my two tone black and white dress with my black converse.  

“Daddy, I’m just going to meet up with a friend I met in town the other day.” I called to dad from my bedroom as I was sorting my hair; I curled it slightly, so that the tips lay on my shoulders. 

“See, I told you that you would make friends sooner or later, and it’s better late than never.” Dad said as stood in the doorway of my bedroom (he knew when I was changing because I kept the door closed), “So, why are you getting dolled up?”

“I just want to make a good impression, daddy.” I smiled putting on my leather jacket, and then putting my phone into the pocket, “I’ll have my phone on me if you need to contact me.”   

Dad smiled at how grown up I looked, “Okay, have fun.” 

“Thank you, daddy,” I kissed his cheek, before going on my way. 

I met Dick at the Gotham Central park (around the Amusement Mile); when I arrived there, he was sat on a bench. He stood up, picking something up and hiding it, as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"What you hiding there, Dick?" I tried to look behind his back to see. 

"What, no hello?" Richard smirked, and then handed me a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers. 

"Dick," I gasped, hugging him; he blushed hard when I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "They’re beautiful; thank you."  

Dick and I strolled around The Amusement Mile, talking as we did; we talked about anything we could think of, random things really. I thought it was rather interesting, but hey, that's a girl's opinion isn't it? We strolled around almost all of the Amusement Mile and back, our feet probably completely full of blisters. I asked if we could take a seat as soon as we arrived back at the park and we did. Along our journey, we did a few things as well - for example he showed me a few secret places, where he showed off some of his acrobatic skills -. He even told me about his parents and his nickname was Robin, when he worked at the circus.

Being a good dad, my own dad text me and asked how my day was going, so I replied with, 'the best day I’ve had in a loooong time, daddy!' 

That's good to hear as long as you’re happy, princess; won’t bother you if you’re enjoying yourself.’ Dad soon replied back 

Dick smiled as I showed him the texts my dad would send to me each day, either when he was out working late or if I was out, just to check I was okay. Dick continued to smile, “Aw, he seems like a great dad; very protective and caring, I must say. He may not sound it to the public, but that’s only because the press print those horrible stories, right?”

“Well, most of the stories, yes, but my dad is generally crazy.” I laughed, “He says so himself,” 

“But, I bet he’s proud to call you his daughter.” Dick smiled, “You’re just as caring.”

“Thanks, Dick,” I blushed; I now wondered if dad was proud or embarrassed – if he was proud wouldn’t he say something about having a daughter? Why didn’t my dad just tell people I was his daughter – most people already knew anyway, and he didn’t exactly care what others thought -; I was 17, so I was able to make her own decisions – whether that was walking to the shop or living with my dad -, no social workers or anyone could tell me where I had to stay.

“Dick, you know I told my dad today was the best I’ve had in a while?” Dick nodded for me to continue, “Well, I wasn’t lying, and you are honestly the only friend I have, apart from my dad and his henchmen (which isn’t really good for a girl of my age). So, as my only proper friend, I want you to meet my dad. I understand if you don’t want to…” I looked up at Dick, stepping in front of him to stop him from walking

Dick beamed after a couple of minutes of silence from both of us, “I’d love to, Harmony.”

“Thank you  _so_  much!” I excitedly hugged Dick - who was around 6 foot tall – wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his chest. I felt I could open up to Richard a lot easier than anyone – apart from my dad of course -.

‘Daddy, do you mind if I bring my friend to meet you’ I text my dad

‘Yeah of course; if they don’t mind’ Dad quickly replied; Dick and I walked back the way we had come to my apartment block. I could tell he was nervous about meeting my dad – everyone was nervous around him to be honest-.

“Dad, we’re here” I announced as Dick and I walked into the apartment; my dad was sat in his armchair looking through some paperwork. He looked up to see me standing in front of him, while Dick still stood quietly by the door – all of a sudden shy -.

“You didn’t say your new friend was a boy, darling.” Dad whispered to me as he stood up; he then turned to Dick, “Come over here, lad; let’s get a look at you.”

Dick did as he was told and walked over to where my dad and I stood, where he stood next to me; he offered to shake hands with my dad, who accepted the hand shake, “N-n-nice to m-meet you, sir.”

“Very polite boy, aren’t ya?” My dad smirked; I could see dad was toying with Dick, trying to make a good impression. I was glad he was trying to lighten the mood, but I gave him a look to stop because Dick was nervous as it was. 

Dad, Dick and I did a bit of chatting and after a while I suggested for the two men to bond, “Hey, I’ve got an idea; you read some or one of my poems and decide together what you think. While you do that, I’ll make us some snacks.”

“Yeah, sure,” the 2 of them replied with a smile before Harmony ran to her room for her notebook, and she handed it to her dad; she then ran to the kitchen.

“Just so you know, boy; if you hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down and I  _will_  kill you. I mean even so much as a little hair on her; understand?” Dad sounded calm and serious as they looked through my book

“You don’t need to worry about me sir. Harmony is special to me. You and Harmony have both earned my respect.” Dick replied quickly, but with a calm and smooth voice, “But, yes I do understand what you have said.”

“Good,” Dad said; I could hear the conversation, but decided not to say anything. There was a bit of silence between the two men, but dad decided to break it, “Which one do you think is best then?”

“I can’t decide, they’re all so good. Which one do you think?” Dick replied with a smile. Dad replied with a similar answer.

A bit later on, Dick gathered his courage and asked dad something he had been dying to ask, “Mr Napier… or i-if you p-prefer Joker, can… can I ask you something?”

“Yes, you may, and call me Jack; I don’t let many people call me it, but you seem like you would stick around.” Dad smiled; just so you know he hardly lets anyone call him Jack – if they did without his permission he would kill them-. 

“Well, you see, I was wondering if I could take Harmony out with my own friends, you know to parties and such?” Dick asked, though it wasn’t what he actually wanted to ask. I could see it in his face.

“Yes, you can, but if you look out for her.”

“Thank you, sir; you won’t regret it”

“I better not.” Dad grinned, just as I walked into the room with a tray full of treats and snacks – creative looking ones too.

“That looks delicious.” Dick looked at the food, his stomach growling.

“It’s a good thing I thought of this because it sounds like we’re all hungry.” I said as everyone began to grab something.

“By the way, we both agree that your poems and short stories are amazing! You should make a career out of them.” Dick commented after swallowing; Daddy nodded in agreement.

Bobby walked in through the door, looking quite stressed, “Boss, we found her.”

“That’s my cue to get going. See ya later, kiddo.” Dad hugged me before leaving with Bobby.

“Daddy, don’t do something we’ll both regret.” I called to him, “Bye Bobby! Bye Daddy!”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Dad called back, just before he walked out of the apartment.

Dick and I chatted for a while. After a while, Dick asked me out on a date, to which I replied yes. I couldn’t believe I had a date. We organised where we could go and what we could do, while we talked.


	9. (Harmony's/ Dick's PoV)

I had spent the whole week trying to find out what Dick Grayson had planned for our date, only to no success. It had been around 2 weeks since he had asked me, and he had said that he wanted it to be amazing for me. Sweet, I know, but I don't like surprises. Even if they are good I get impatient if they are good, but anxious if I can sense they are bad. Most of my life has been full of bad surprises, you see, so I rarely look forward to them and try to find out what they are. Either that or I'm always disappointed.

A few days after Dick had asked me to go on the date, my dad had insisted that he get his designer and stylist involved. It was mainly because it was my first date and he wanted the best for me. His designer made a few outfits for the night, consisting of mainly dresses; dad even organised for a little runway to put up and have me model the outfits, so we could see which dress - or outfit - looked best and suited me more.

"So, what has Mr Grayson got planned for you?" Dad asked as I tried on the 100th dress that day - I am not exagerrating either -.

"I haven't slightest clue, but you didn't need to do all this. I only need one outfit, dad." I said as I slowly twirled for the designer and my dad to take a good look.

"Non sense, my dear. My daughter derserves the best, and she shall get the best." Dad dismissed another outfit, and I went behind the curtains to change into the next; he gave a snide comment about it as he did, "Is  **he**  getting dressing up?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, but..." I began as I changed into another outfit.

"No 'but's, Har; you should get dressed up too. Afterall, it is your first ever date."

"Yeah, don't remind me," I said under my breath, which luckily he didn't hear.

Eventually, I told dad that I had already chosen a dress I liked hours ago. I chose an aqua coloured, knee high dress, that had a navy blue bow at the back. It was cute and it was just about right for me.

"If that's good enough for my little girl, it's good enough for me." Dad replied, as he had one of his men box it up for me; I also chose to wear a pair of black heels, my locket and some beaded bracelets. I took along a blue clutch purse I had found at the back of my closet.

The night of Dick's and my date, I walked out of my bedroom in the outfit I had chosen to show my dad; he smiled meaning he liked the look, "Beautiful,"

"Thanks daddy." I blushed, not used to compliments, hugging my dad; my hair was styled up in a ponytail, "Thank Jonathan for the lovely dress, and thank Adrian for styling my hair for me."

"I will," We stayed in our hug for a good few minutes in silence, until dad asked, "Are you ready?"

"To tell you the truth, no, not really; I'm  **really**  nervous." I asked, looking up at his face; he was only a few inches taller, but I still had to look up. He was quite tall, and was who I took after with my height, according to him and uncle Bobby.

"You'll be fine; you wanna know something?" He asked, holding me out at arm's length; I nodded for him to continue, "I was just as nervous as you are now when I took your mum out on a date."

"Really," I smiled, not exactly believing what he was saying; he nodded to indicate he wasn't lying, "That's not like you; you're meant to be Mr Confident, daddy."

"See, it even happens to the most confident of people." The two of us shared a laugh to help calm my nerves. Dick soon came to the door to pick me up for our date. He was wearing a black suit and tie, looking rather dapper, if I may say so.

**Dick's POV**

I had just about arrived at Harony's apartment to pick her up for our date. I was both nervous and excited - I guess you could call it nervouscited -. I was quite anxious about her dad, and what he would think of me taking her out on a date. He seemed okay with it, and Harmony said he was absolutely fine with it all. I was greeted by Harmony at the door, while her dad was sat on his chair.

"So, what have you planned for this evening, young Richard?" Harmony smirked, linking arms with me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I teased with a smirk.

"Aw, come on; tell me!" Harmony shook my arm in hope to persuade me to tell her, to no avail.

"Nope, it's a surprise." I smiled as she continued to shake my arm; I could see her dad smiling at how happy we looked with each other. He then looked to his watch and cleared his throat, making us both look toward him.

"I hate to interrupt the chemistry, but if you have something planned and a place to be, then shouldn't you get going?"

"Yeah, we should," I rolled back the sleeve of my black blazer to reveal my own watch; I looked at the time to double check.

"Love you daddy. Thanks for letting him take me on a date." Harmony gave her dad a huge hug; it had surprised him at first, but he smiled and hugged her back. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too; you're welcome, princess. Have a great night and don't stay out too late."

We shared a quick laugh at my comment, before leaving the apartment, "Strange, that's what my mum said to me, well, apart from the princess part. That would be weird if she did."

Harmony and I went on our way as soon as she had double checked she had everything she needed for that evening. My car - more like my dad's - was parked outside the apartment block. I took Harmony for dinner at a restaurant that had recently opened. Though it had opened only days ago, it was quite popular, so it seemed like a good place to eat; Harmony and I sat in the back of the restaurant, where it wasn't as crowded and where we could talk - and also hear each other. We decided to get a quite big meal, having a starter, main and dessert course; I treated Harmony, as it was our first date together, and pay for both of our meals.

After we had finished our meals, we took a stroll along the Broad Walk, where there was a small funfair at the end. I helped Harmony to win a large plush teddy on one of the game stalls; we laughed the whole time we were trying to win it too because we both kept failing. We then went on the roller coaster that was situated right at the end of the broad walk. It was Harmony's first time on a roller coaster and she absolutely loved it. Finally, I thought a good way to end the date was to go on the ferries wheel since it is considered a romantic activity to do as a couple. I asked the man running the ride to stop it as we got to the top, which he kindly did.

At the top, Harmony gasped at how beautiful the view was. From the top of a ferries wheel, Gotham almost seemed nice and peaceful, when you couldn't see the crooks and the thugs. Fireworks suddenly began going off, and I took that as a chance to kiss Harmony full on the lips. She kissed back, leaving us both blushing when our lips parted. On the ground again, the pair of us got a few of the classic funfair foods (like hot dogs and cotton candy) for a few snacks. Then I took Harmony home; I found our date to be awesome, I hope she thought the same.


	10. (Joker's PoV)

Harmony and Dick's date reminded me of when I asked Harley - Harmony's mother - on a date; it wasn't really my thing to be asking girls on dates and the reason being was I I didn't want to be seen as soft by anyone. But, Harley was amazing, I really did love her. It was when she killed someone just for me that I decided she was perfect, proving that she was just as crazy as me.

_I had already planned out what we would do that night and it was very similar to Dick and Harmony's date. Believe it or not, I was very nervous about that night as I wasn't exactly used to going on dates. Harley and I lived in the same small apartment, so we dresssed in separate rooms: I in the guest room and she in the main bedroom. I struggled, with shaky hands, to do up my black tie. Harley chose the outfit for me because she said it would suit me; I wore a lilac shirt underneath a green & purple waistcoat with purple pants, checked socks and black loafers._

_Harley strutted into the room wearing only her red and black dressing gown; at this point, she was doing her hair in the bedroom, "Jack, calm  down; it's just a little date." She said with a flirty tone, helping me with my tie._

_"I know, I know, but I always get nervous on first dates. You're special to me, you're...different." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me; this made her stop what she was doing and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck._

_"Different?" Harley looked at me, raising one of her neatly lined eyebrows with a flirty smirk, "Good or bad different?"_

_"Oh, definitely good." I smirked back; I leaned in to kiss to kiss her, but she stopped me by placing her index and middle finger on my lips._

_"Get ready, and you can have plenty, plus more, later." She winked and began strutting out of the room._

_"Ooo, I can't wait; can I have it now instead?" I grinned; to be flirty, Harley stuck out her tongue and gave a flirty smirk. I had to admit, she was flirty, but she was loyal as hell and didn't roll her whore way (which was having more than one guy at once); Harley was wearing a tight red dress that came down to her knees._

_I didn't take long in getting ready, Harley on the other hand took over an hour longer than I did; but, to me, the result was worth it as Harley looked absolutely stunning. The dress brought out her skinny figure and the slight curves she had, I loved that. She wore bright red lipstick, black eye shadow and black eyeliner. She also wore black heels and a black choker. She had a tiny bit of pink blush on her pale cheeks._

_I thought that she deserved a little present - though she said no to gifts -; because we decided we weren't ready to wed, I thought the best way to tell her that I wanted her by my side was to give her a promise gift set that inluded: diamond necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring. It wasn't a keep set either, and yes I bought it for her instead of buying it - for her. The diamonds were real too. I was going to give it to her when we had our main course at dinner._

_Our first stop on our date was a restuarant; with the help of my henchmen, I managed to kill the current guests and staff with Joker Toxin - my own invention. This was so we had the restuarant to ourselves. I have my henchmen serve us._

_Just as we were being served the main course, I decided to give her the promise gif, "Harls, I know you said no gifts, but - for you - I had to. We agreed that we weren't ready to get married. I want to make a promise to you that I won't get married to **anyone...**  unless they are you." _

_That sounded a bit sappy to me, but I knew Harley would love it and I really felt we were meant to be. Harley was completely shocked, but at the same time was overwhelmed. She had always liked me - it was pretty obvious - and she daydreamt a lot of our future together. She didnt exactly hide it either. I wasn't the kind of guy to think of these things and Harley knew that, which must have been why she was shocked, but obviously I did if I was sat there with a promise gift set._

_We then took a stroll along the Gotham Broadwalk (which wasn't a fair back then), though we ended up having to run from Batman because he had heard of the staff and guests I killed with Joker toxin; Harley called to Bats as I pulled her along as we ran, "Come and get us if you can, Bat brain!"_

_Once we out ran Bats, using short cuts and tunnels, Harley and I took a trip to the drive in movies; we weren't the type of couple to go and see a sappy chick flick, we went and made out to a gory horror movie instead. Harley and I both agreed that it was the best date either of us could ask for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want an idea for Joker's date outfit, it looks similar to the one in The Dark Knight, in the scene where Batman interrogates The Joker. Harley's make up was done like how she has in Arkham City. Not exactly wrote how Joker would say, but I did my best. 


	11. (Harmony's PoV)

It had been a good few days since my date with Dick, but I was sat bored in my room on a Saturday afternoon; I lay on my bed, on my back and head facing to the ceiling. 

"Daddy, I'm  _sooo_ bored; can we do something, like go out?" I called to my dad, who was more than likely doing paperwork in his study. 

"Darling, I love you, but I have stacks of paperwork. Have you done all of your homework?" Dad replied coming to the bedroom door; he leaned against the door frame, with his arms folded, and he smiled when he saw me. 

"I did it all yesterday. I may be your daughter, but I do keep up to date with my studies and homework." I looked at him, a smirk appearing on my face; to me, it looked like he was upside down because I had tilted my head back. 

"That's what I expect from my daughter; studies come first, before mischief. Well, why don't you meet up with young Richard?" Dad asked

"I can't; it's his mum's birthday, so he's gone out of town for the weekend." I was basically moaning, tipping my head back a bit further.  

"Hold on, I've got an idea," Dad walked away, but came back a few minutes later; he was holding a hair brush and a few hair accessories when he did, "Sit on the floor,"

"I thought you had work to do?" I asked confused as he sat on my bed; I still did as I was asked and I sat on the floor, in front of him.

"It can wait, I want to help make my little girl happy." Dad begun to brush through my long, soft hair; I used to love it when he did this when I was little, but lately he hasn't had the time, so he doesn't do it, "I bet you miss me doing this. I remember that you used to fall asleep, while I did."

"You bet I do," I cheered; I got a sudden thought that could help make this a whole lot better, "Hey, dad, can I do yours after you finish mine?"

"You want to brush my hair?" He laughed; he continued to brush through my hair, one half at a time; one half was tied up, while the other was being brushed.

"Yeah, and like, style it too?" I smirked, thinking to myself 'at least I'm not bored now'.

"As long as it isn't anything girly." Dad smiled, changing to the other side of my hair.

"Oh, it won't be...." I sarcastically replied, smirking; luckily, he couldn't see my facial expressions with me being in front of him. I had also gotten pretty good at disguising my sarcastic tone, so that not even my dad could tell because it was quite hard for me not to be sarcastic a lot of the time. 

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to kill it with question that had been nagging at me for a while now, something I wanted to ask my dad, but was too nervous to actually do. I wanted to ask about why there was such a big rowe between him and Batman. I knew he had a bit of a temperment toward the topic and I wasn't exactly in the right place if he did have a mood swing over it.

"Daddy, I know you don't particularly like this topic, but please don't have a go at me over what I'm about to ask you because I've been needing to ask for a while now." I nervously asked; my dad stopped for a few seconds, and then continued.

"Go on," He hinted for me to continue; he sounded like he didn't want the conversation to go any further at all.

"I just want to know why is there a big.... I don't know, like battle between you and Batman? I just wanna say this, but you were both wearing leather type gloves, which is a slippery material in its self, when your accident happened. Plus, where you were, well I don't think anyone would have been able to get a good grip on you, daddy, even without the gloves. The gloves and not being able to have a good grip aren't a very good combination. Daddy, I don't think Batman made you fall into that chemical VAT on purpose." I blurted it all out at once, in hope that I wouldn't get interrupted with dad having one of his temper tantrums; he had stopped brushing completely, so I decided to lighten the mood with a small joke, "Or maybe he just wanted a play mate.

"Well, Harmony, I never thought of it like that. Thanks for pointing that out." Dad calmly said, "But, Batman has been a thorn in my side for my other plans as well."

I knew exactly which part I said my dad would take seriously, and it wasn't my theory about the gloves and position he was in. It would more than likely be my small joke. He continued to brush my hair, and then style it once he thought it was brushed enough to style. Dad took a picture of the result and I liked it. Then it was his turn in the hairdresser's chair; I brushed through his hair as he had done with my own, excluding tying his up in halves. I put his hair up in mini pigtails using red hair bows. Once I had finished, I also took a picture of the result, and then sent it to all the henchmen (who ended up snickering whenever he passed them, for at least a few days, though not when he was in earshot as they didn't dare).

"So, what does it look like?" Dad asked; I held back laughter as I handed him a hand held mirror. He didn't look too impressed with my job I had done on his hair. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and then strode out of my room, without a word.       

 "Daddy, dad, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He smirked; when I realised where he was taking me, I started kicking (while laughing). He was taking me to the apartment pool, and he threw me as soon as we got there. Luckily, I was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants.

"Gotcha'!" Dad winked from the pool side; I smirked and dove under the water. I could hold my breath for quite a while, so it hardly affected me. I had left him frantically looking around, worried, until I appeared next to him. I grabbed his ankle, pulling him in, before he could even step away.

"Gotcha' back!" I grinned; the two of us basically ended up having a water fight. Once we had gotten out and dried off, he asked me how my date with Dick went. I told him it was better than I had actually expected it to go, which was that I expected everything to go wrong. Needless to say, he eventually found out about that picture of him and that it was I who sent it to his men.     


	12. (Dick's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter :3

The weekend after mine and Harmony's date, I was on my way to my grandma's, which was out of Gotham and more near Metropolis. We were going for my mum's birthday. I felt sorry I had to leave Harmony alone and bored all weekend because I knew her dad would be busy with his work. But, I had to go for my mum and the fact I hadn't seen my grandma in over a month due to travelling with the circus all the time. 

My family and I made it to my grandma's in record time; it usually took us about 3 hours to get from Gotham to Metropolis, but this time it took 2 hours and 30 minutes. My grandma had lived alone for over 3 years now, since my grandfather died, so you could imagine how happy she was to see us after a month. Like my family and I, she was once a circus performer too, but due to her hip giving out all the time now, she couldn't perform. That really broke her heart when she found out that she could no longer perform; it was her lifelong dream to be a circus performer. Plus it was how she met my grandfather, so I guess it just ran in the family from that point. 

We were all sat at her dinner table for dinner time, when she saw a picture of Harmony with myself. She obviously asked about her and if she was my girlfriend as grandparents usually did if they saw you with someone else like I was with Harmony. I told her that Harmony and I had been on dates and that I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend soon, though sometimes it looked as if we already were, but I also said I was a bit nervous about asking her in case she said no.

My grandma sweetly smiled as she spoke, "Well, if you speak of her like you just did and the way you smiled, while you did, then I think she must be something special."  

"She most definitely is," I smiled, like I was in a daydream; my grandma went on to give me a bit of advice on relationships. For example, that I should focus on making her happy, or that I should be friendly with her dad.

"Grandma, her dad isn't any ordinary guy." I smirked, rubbing the back of my neck with the palm of my hand.

"What, is he Bruce Wayne or something?" Grandma raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he's.... he's different compared to most people, let's just say that." I chuckled as we finished our dinner. 


	13. (Harmony's PoV)

Dick had been invited to a party by some of his friends from his old school. Some of his friends where 'popular' kids from my own school too though. Lucky for him, he was able to take a guest, and guess who he decided to take? Me! I've never really been to a party before, so you could imagine how nervous I was. He told me that he didn't want to go if I wasn't there. I wanted to go, but I was actually  **really** nervous. Though, at first I refused and didn't want to go because I felt I wouldn't fit in there, Dick eventually persuaded me to go, saying I would fit in; I also thought it would be fun to try something new for a change and find out what was the big deal about parties.

I had kept some of the dresses that Jonathan had made for me and thought to use one of them for this party. I couldn't decide which one to go for, so in the end I asked Dick to help me chose. In the end, I chose a gold/ silver sequin dress; it was two toned, so the top half was silver and the bottom being gold. Only the bottom half had sequins, while the top had none. I wore gold glitter nail polish, a mixture of gold and silver bracelets, and a heart charm bracelet. I obviously kept my locket on me and I carried a silver clutch purse (to carry my phone, money and anything else I might need).

Make up wise: a tiny bit of blush on my pale cheeks, black eyeliner and a bit of black eye-shadow. I wore a pair of skin coloured tights as I wasn't the most confident when it came to showing off my legs.

Dick told me that it would be a casual party, so I could wear what I felt comfortable in. He said he would be wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black blazer and a white shirt with black converse. Fortunately, Dick was tall, so the heels I wore didn't make a difference to him.

I took most of the day to get ready for the party that night, so I looked my best. Dick kept texting me to say I would look beautiful no matter what I wore, not that I believed that. I walked out of my bedroom, tugging at the hem of my dress; I walked to my dad's study and asked, "Dad, do I look okay; it feels too short?"

Dad looked up from his work and smiled, "Honey, you look perfect; you will definitely shine the brightest tonight."

"Thanks daddy; I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do this." I was evidently nervous and he saw that; I really didn't know what to do at the parties poeple my age go to or throw, "I wouldn't know what to do."

"You'll be fine and I'm sure young Grayson would show you what to do." Dad got up from behind his desk and walked over to me; a piece of my hair had fallen in my face, so he moved it away, tucking it behind my ear. My hair was down with a bit of a style to it.

"Yeah, I will, won't I?" My face lit up; I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. There suddenly came a knock at the door. I went to answer it, dad following behind me. I found Dick on the other side, dressed rather smart. He held a bouquet of lilies - my favourite - in his hands and an awkward kind of expression on his face; I gasped at how beautiful they were, "Why, Mr Grayson, are you trying to butter me up?"

"Well, maybe; I thought it would be a way to say thank you for coming to the party tonight." Dick grinned after he kissed me on the lips; I let him in, and put the flowers in a vase. He walked passed my dad, "Good evening, Mr Napier."

"Evening, boy," Dad gave a quick hello smile; he leaned against the breakfast nook, arms folded. I could instantly tell he was silently judging Dick to see if he was boyfriend material for me. I kind of knew how he treated my mother, but he secretly hated himself for it, so he tried his best to find the best for me.

When the time came for us to leave for the party, my dad led Dick and I out of the apartment block. When we got to the entrance of the apartment block, I could see that there was a 1972 Norton Commando Roadster parked outside.

"Have a good night, you two. Don't get too drunk. I want you home safe." Dad said as we stopped in front of the bike.

"I won't be drinking as I'll be driving." Dick smiled

"So, where's your car?" Dad asked - though trying to hide it - frantically looking around to find a  **safe** mode of transport for the two of us; he had his arms folded across his chest still.

"Well, since it is Harmony's first party, I thought we could arrive in style. Plus the car is my dad's and he's using it tonight, so I couldn't even if I wanted to." Dick replied as he handed me one of the two helmets that hung on the handlebars; he grabbed the other and put it on as I put my own on.

Before dad could say anything against, I was already on the back of the bike and I had to make a comment, "Oh my goodness, this is going to be  **so**  awesome!"

"Alright, as long as it's safe." Dad said as Dick climbed on in front in me.

"I always ride it; I even fix it myself so I know it's safe. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing too." Dick flashed his reassuring smile before starting up the bike.

"I'll hang on real tight, daddy; don't look so worried. I'll be fine." I pulled my dad in for a quick hug, and then wrapped my arms around Dick's waist. Dick and I set off for the party location, dad waving as we left.

When we arrived at the location of the party, there was a crowd of girls outside of the house. They all started staring at me and Dick as we parked up. It made me kind of feel anxious about myself because they began whispering, laughing and pointing in our direction; I just put it down to my paranoia playing tricks on me, so I could enjoy the night for once. Dick pulled up along side the house, just in case one of the teens at the party got a bit too drunk and drove away, with the risk of having his bike smashed to smithereens.

We got off the motorcycle, once Dick shut off the engine, and he took his helmet off as did I; he took mine and hung them both on the handlebars. Dick took hold of my hand and we walked into the house. A muscular built boy strides up to us, 'man hugged' Dick, and then shook hands. Dick then introduced me, while I stood behind Dick.

"So, this is the beautiful young lady you go on about at college?" The guy (who I later found to be called Clark) asked and Dick nodded proudly; a young girl dressed in a crop top and a very short skirt - with heels - strutted up to Clark, and stood next to him. She put one hand on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her waist, "hey, aren't you The Joker's daughter?"

I recognised the girl to be Paige, a popular girl from my school; she acted like a tart, but I had to give her credit for being loyal to Clark - I only knew he was her boyfriend, I just didn't know who he was-. Though, not too much credit, because she bullied me. She constantly spread rumours about me (not just me, but others like me, those who are different). She actually hurt me sometimes as well, one time she tripped me up on the park, and I scraped all of my knees so bad I had to have stitches - my dad wasn't too impressed about that either -.

"Gosh, Napier, you clean up good; is this so you look innocent after you've killed us all?" Paige laughed; yeah, she may seem like she was joking, but she also passed rumours about me like this, and scared everyone away from me. See, this was what I'm talking about when people assume I'd hurt them, but I won't.

"Ignore her," Clark replied, "thanks for coming, and it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I smiled shyly; Dick and Clark talked about random guy things, while I just shyly stood around. I wasn't used to just standing around and saying nothing, but then again I wasn't used to parties either. I felt awkward at the party, like I didn't belong. Lucky for me, though, Dick kept checking if I was alright and involved me in the conversation.

Later, Dick was asked to show the work he had done on his bike, by a couple of lads that had attended the party. Some girls did admire from the side, because they didn't know much and I think it was more the guys they were admiring than the bike. I was trying to admire myself - both by the way -, since Dick had taught me quite a bit about fixing them and motorcycles themselves, when Clark asked (more like dragged) me to go with him to one of the upstairs bedrooms, away from the crowds. In the room, Clark shut and locked the door; he gave me the excuse that it was so no one interrupted them. I thought it would be him giving me the "if you hurt my friend..." Speech, but boy was I wrong.


	14. (Harmony's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of rape during this chapter

He pushed, and then pinned me to the bed, so that he was on top of me; he had my arms pinned tightly to my side, giving me no chance of escape. He was a lot stronger than me, and the fact that he was only using one arm to do this proved he was a lot stronger than me. With the other arm, he tried to undress me. He kept saying things like 'it was your fault this happened' and 'you shouldn't have come here', all the while I could smell the liquor on his breath. I just knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to rape me.

The best and only way I thought to get out of this mess was to kick him between his legs, in his balls. I was right too, because as soon as I did he rolled off the bed, holding his now sore private parts. I took this chance and ran for the door, trying my best to dress myself back up again - the clothes that he did manage to take off -. I also tried my best to hold back the tears.

As soon as I ran up to Dick, I grabbed his arm, put on my helmet and got on the bike, "come on, we're going."

"Harmony, whats wrong?" Dick put in his own helmet and joined me on the bike; he could tell I was upset, on the verge of tears, so he did as I had asked, taking me home. I ran to my apartment, tears streaming down my cheeks, while Dick tried his best to keep up.

"Har; Harmony, wait up. Tell me what's happened?" Dick panted, asking me as they stood outside the apartment; dad suddenly opened the door. He stood there looking from me to Dick, an unimpressed expression on his face.

His instant reaction was, "What did you do?" And he shouted it.

"He hasn't done anything, dad." I wiped away the tears, "it was his friend, Clark; he... He tried to r-rape m-me."

My voice was really shaky at this point and I was struggling myself to process what happened. I was lucky to escape because of the amount of strength Clark had compared to me.

"What?" Both dad and Dick shouted, shock clear in their voices; they both embraced me into a spine crushing hug. Though it kind of made me feel better, I still felt horrible about myself.

"Where does this little bastard live?" Dad turned to Dick.

"Daddy, don't do anything drastic." I begged as I sobbed into my dad's chest, "please, I just need you here right now; I need you both here right now."

"Harmony, while I do agree that it shouldn't be too drastic; I think your dad's along the right line about punishing him." Dick hugged me.

"I know," I gave a small smile, to reassure them that I was going to be alright.

"Fine, I won't do anything now, but I will do something to that boy." Dad said as they walked me in to the apartment to sit on the couch, "you can't expect me us to just sit a side and do nothing."

"I know, daddy; just not yet." I felt it all happened so fast to be honest.


	15. (Joker's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this one's so short, i couldn't think of anything to put in this one.

How dare that little twat hurt my daughter; I'll make sure he pays for his mistake. Does he have any idea whose daughter he is dealing with? Harmony is my daughter and because he messed with her, he messed with me;  **no one** messes with me. So, what did I do? I decided to make him pay for what he had done. 

I had a few of my men follow the Clark boy for over a week, to keep an eye on him and to learn what he did, when he did it. Over the week, I found out the boy was a jerk all around. He was a stuck up rich boy, who picked on those who were different and less fortunate than him. At first meeting, Clark seemed nice as pie, but after that he was a little shit to everyone, treating everyone - even his girlfriend, Paige - like crap.

Though not as bad as Clark, Paige was horrible to anyone who didn't follow her orders and didn't give her what she wanted. She was especially mean to Harmony. Whenever Harmony passed her in school or on the street, Paige would say or do something abusive with her little gang of whores.

I thought it was time my daughter got the revenge she deserved, and I was the one to make that happen because no one and I mean no one got away with hurting my little girl. The problem with that was that I couldn't decide on what to do. Should I kill the 2 brats or let 'em live with the guilty. If I was going to make them live with the guilt, I'd give them a big scare first. In the end, I chose to go with the guilt idea. The thing was, I couldn't think of a way to make them feel  **that** guilty. I knew it would be quite the challenge to do that because they bullied all the time and obviously didn't feel any sympathy toward their victims. 

The best thing to do? I took a couple of days to think it over because I wanted a good plan to make them feel guilty, to make them apologise for their actions.  


	16. (Harmony's PoV)

It was a lovely Saturday morning, apart from dad and me arguing; I had found out he had his men follow Clark around all week. I told him to wait and see what Clark would do, because he surely knew of me being the Joker's daughter, meaning that might of made him be a bit nicer to me. Yeah, I know my dad did it out of love and to protect me, but I wanted - for once - to try and fight my own battles. 

"Dad, why don't you let me handle my own battles? You always have to step in too early, when you know I can handle it!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air; I stomped into my room and slammed the door before he could say anymore. I got told I tended to over react sometimes, even with little things. Was it really that bad to be angry over not being able to fight my own battles, because I certainly think it wasn't?

To calm myself, I thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk around Gotham City since I knew it quite well. I grabbed my headphones off my desk and plugged them into my (half charged) phone, before stuffing my phone into my jacket pocket and putting the ear buds into my ears; I quickly walked out the door, knowing my dad would be in his study since he was having a meeting. I also knew he would have ignored what I said about Clark and continue keeping an eye on him, then doing something about what had happened. I pressed play on my phone, once I was out of the apartment and had closed the door, and my favourite song came on (Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance). I turned it up loud and mouthed along to the words since there were quite a few people living in the apartment.

I usually did go for really long walks, mainly when my dad and I argued because 1. I hated it when we did, and 2. I found it to be a quick calming down method for me. I tended to stick a specific route, but felt to go for a different way that day; I wondered aimlessly through the streets of Gotham, avoiding the streets I knew would cause trouble, especially if it was the Penguin's areas. My dad and the Penguin were basically having a turf war; I have no idea how and why it started, I just know it was serious enough that they would end up killing each other.   

When I finally realised it was getting dark, I found myself in the bowery area; I knew this was mainly Penguin's area and where his base was (I wasn't exactly sure where he was based though). It was quite the distance back home, so I thought to find a short cut. I saw the abandoned Gotham Zoo and, knowing that to be a good short cut, I walked through it. I was around the penguin exibit, when two huge men came out; they were wearing black and white suits - that kind of did remind me of penguins -. Before I knew it, they took me hostage. I recognised one of men to work for Penguin, so I gathered this was one of his stupid plans to persuade my dad to give him whatever he wanted.

The two noobs chucked me into a human sized bird cage, locking it before I could even get to the door; there wasn't much inside it. There was a matress for a bed and a small table. I sat with my arms and legs crossed on the matress. Penguin waddled out of a dark room, grunting. He started going on about he had finally won against my dad, and that I was the key to his success. I huffed and sighed as he went on about he would take over my dad's business. He even told me that he even sent a ransom note to my dad.

"You do know, that it's bad luck to reveal your plan before it's even started?" I smirked

He gave me a glare before continuing, "You know you are a lot like your father."

"Yeah and how is that?" I raised an eyebrow in curiousity. I began to notice Penguin's men had gone down in size. Only a hand full were missing, though, they would have walked passed me to get out of the room.     

"Shut up and let me continue." Penguin rudely grunted. 

I began to get excited because I felt something awesome was about to happen, but to not give it away, I stayed quiet, since Penguin was still talking. I thought I saw a shadow jump from one of the bird shaped gargoyles to the next, but I shrugged it off as my imagination when nothing else happened after a short while. That was until I saw it again.

It was Batman. He glided down from one of the many eagle ledges; he had taken out the gunmen, and had just left the ones with blunt, flimsy objects (like a baseball bat). Penguin continuously barked orders at his men to kill the Bat. I was actually kind of amazed at how easily and quickly Batman defeated them all. He then went on to iniate Penguin and telling him that Joker was turning the whole city upside down looking for me (opps).

Once Batman had finished with Penguin, he knocked him out and tied him up. He unlocked the cage I was in and helped me out since there was a small step.

"Thank you," Was all I could say before he went on his way. I was left looking up at the hole in the glass ceiling, where he made his exit; I was still looking up when my dad and several of his men entered. They were shocked that Penguin and his men were unconscious. I (uncontrollably excited by the events that had just occurred) told my dad about my first meeting with the Batman. Though he wasn't happy about it all (Penguin kidnapping me and Batman rescuing me), he was just glad I was safe.

He told me to go with Bobby outside, while he dealt with Penguin; I knew what he was doing since I saw the gas bottle full of Joker toxin. Plus, it was featured in the next day's newspaper. He left a little message. He had killed a couple of Penguin's men with Joker toxin and actually leaving a message 'DoN't MEss WitH My DaUGhtEr AgAIN!' in red paint.            


	17. (Joker's PoV)

I finally got a well thought plan together for that asshole Clark; I had decided to send ransom notes (that contained threatening riddles) that often came with horrifying parcels to go with them (the parcels weren't that horrifying or scary to me, but to a couple of teenagers like him, they would be). I thought, since he was basically a kid, I couldn't do some extremely scary (since kids scare easy), and the next best thing was to use a teenager's paranoia. It was basically like using them when they're watching a horror movie - they get the feeling they're being watched or something was gonna get them if they moved or turned off the lights. But, I also knew some kids liked to be scared; they like to scare themselves.

I would send these notes (calling them letters sounded like I was sending love letters, so notes I would call them) twice a week - one at the start of the week and one at the end of the week. I sent notes such as:  

'She didn't do anything to hurt you,

So why did you do,

You ruined her life,

So, I'm gonna ruin yours, 

Beware of flying doors.'

Yeah, I admit it wasn't my best work, but I had other things on my mind at the time. I would continuously send these notes to him and Paige to make sure they stopped the bullying throughout a few weeks; I would also have my men commit the acts written in the notes, bringing them to life if they went ignored. I noticed Paige had taken my notes and learnt from them because she slowed down with bullying Harmony. Yeah, it made him cautious, but Clark still continued to bully non-stop.

They obviously got who the notes were from because all around the paper would be 'ha' printed in runny red ink and in the corner of the paper a small Joker from a deck of cards (my trademark). I wanted to make clear that I would not hesitate to kill him if he would not stop and hurt Harmony.   


	18. (Harmony's PoV)

The other week was really weird, Paige came up to me to tell me she felt really guilty. She told me that she was forced by Clark to bully, otherwise he would seriously hurt her. She hated it. She asked me if, although it was a risk for both, she and I could make amends and be friends, putting the past behind us. 

I admit it, I really wanted to be friends with someone popular for a change and she did seem nice on the inside. But, she and her boyfriend have made my life a living hell, so far. I told her it would be really hard for me to trust her, but I thought that over time it could be worthwhile. So I was willing to give the friendship a shot. 

Throughout the next week or so, she proved she was a good friend, but she still kept the friendship a secret - from Clark the most -; I could tell by the way she acted around him that she was afraid of him, that she was scared. I could also tell that she really hated keeping things from people, including him. She did, however, tell her best friend - Phoebe -. I used to think that Phoebe was a lot nicer than Paige, but they've both just as nice.

I took a guess that Phoebe told someone else, and then they told someone else, and so on, because Clark soon found out about Paige and I being friends. The way I found out wasn't exactly the best since Paige came into school with a large bruise on her cheek, small bruises and cuts dotted around her face. She only told me that it was Clark as she had previously told me he had hurt her before. If asked by anyone else, she would make up an excuse to cover up the actual reason behind it all.

It was around midday when Clark approached me; he didn't look too happy either. It was half day at school so we got to go home early, but I had stayed behind to do some work I needed to catch up on. Obviously he had stayed behind to confront me over something.

"Hey, I didn't say you could be friends with my girlfriend; I say who she becomes friends with and I don't want her being friends with you." He basically yelled at me, still approaching; I was a little shocked at the time because I was somewhere not many people go, since it was a place I could concentrate.

"Well, I think Paige can be friends with anyone she wants, and why don't you want her being friends with me?" I asked as I closed my notebook.

"That isn't any of your business, Napier; she's my property and I control what she does." He continued with yelling at me, not once lowering his voice.

 "I think it is my business if it's to do with me, and she isn't anyone's property, so you don't control anyone." I frown, as he stepped closer; he had his fists balled up.

"Carry on and you'll get the slap you deserve." Clark threatened, raising his hand like he was going to hit me. 

"And you don't deserve one, or do you deserve worse?" I gave a small smirk, thinking of my opinion to my own question.

"I'm warning you, I will hit you. What are you smirking for?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you seem scared, or is that because of you know who my dad is?"

"I'm not scared of your dad; he's just another psycho that belongs in Arkham." He said this just before he slapped me, hard, across my face; this was also when Dick came by since he was coming to pick me up (I had text him not long before Clark showed up). He had witnessed the slap part, but even so he ran up to Clark and punched him. I thought I heard Clark's jaw crack as Dick's fist collided with Clark's face. They both ended up in a fight, Dick coming out on top. He was the bigger man, when he realised he was winning, and ended the fight before anything serious.

"Don't  **ever** touch her again." Dick warned as Clark hobbled away (Dick had some how fractured Clark's ankle).  

"Oh, I won't be; I'll be back for you, freak." He shouted when he was a distance away from Dick; I knew exactly who that 'freak' part was aimed at. They hadn't noticed, but while they were fighting I had spotted a couple of my dad's men over by the fence of the school, and as soon as the fight broke out, they obviously went to tell my dad what had happened.


	19. (Joker's PoV)

I had not long heard of what Clark had done to my daughter; he hit her! Does that little twat think he can get away with this, because I will make it clear no one would be able to get away with something like this as long I have something to say about it. I had heard through my men that I had pick up Harmony and Dick, as their high school and college were a distance away from the apartment block. 

I also got told that Dick had also seen it all, and he was noble; he defended Harmony. Though it started a fight, I say good on him. I admit I had my doubts about the boy, but now most of them were gone. The boy certainly proved himself worthy in my book. 

"Huh, where am I?" Clark was beginning to wake up, just as I was sorting out a fun 'activity' for us, so to shush him up, I stuffed a rag into his mouth. Just ignore him for a minute, while I explain where we were and what I was up to.

Let me explain, I thought the boy could use a bit of punishing, or as my own father used to say, he should take his medicine. I've said it before and I'll say it again, because no one, and I mean NO ONE messed with my daughter. I was about to send a message to the whole of Gotham, that 'if you mess with Harmony Napier, then you mess with The Joker'; I was going to make the message in the very same place I was made: Ace chemicals. I thought it fit very well, and I proceed with my plan. 

An idea came to me that it would be ironic if I were to torture the boy as he had done to my little girl; I used varied ways of torture, including my personal favourite twisting a knife in certain parts to see which area would hurt the most (the shoulder blade proved the most painful for most of my victims). Though he acted tough and seemed it, Clark didn't last very long; it didn't take long for him to be crying and begging me to stop. He certainly was a wuss when it came to this sort of thing. If you can't take what you do to others, then you shouldn't do it.  

He was basically broken, and as part of my message I thought I should kill the horrible bastard. I used my trademark killer joke: the Joker Toxin. It would be obvious to who caused it and would certainly get my message out there. Harmony would be free of his horrid ways. 


	20. (Joker's PoV)

Being in Ace Chemicals brought back both amazing and hellish visions of my past. The main being when I first became who I am today: The Joker. It started with a meeting in my ass of a boss's office; the reporter, Knox, had made a link between Grissom's business and Ace Chemicals, which was what he wanted to avoid as it was bad for his business. I suggested we break in to the place, trash it, and make it look as if some important documents had gone missing. I was playing around with my lucky deck of cards, when I did, and what Grissom said next made me suddenly drop them in to my hat. He said that I should be the one to take control of the task, as I was his 'number one guy'. Pfft, yeah right.

I only found out it was a set up when one of my men opened the safe that the documents were supposed to be in, only to find fuck all. "We've been ratted out here, boys."

I hear Lt. Eckhardt bark orders at some cops, "shoot to kill" on me; can't trust no one in this god-dammed city. The cops split up in order to search for me and my men, who did well in keeping them occupied as I made a run for the fire exit on the top floor. I didn't know it at the time, but Batman was in the building and took down more of my men than the cops did. He wasn't far behind me, as I tried hard to put a few obstacles in the way of cops behind me, like hitting the side of a chemical VAT with an axe, to slow them down.

Commissioner Gordon has entered the building accompanied by some more cops (great) and he orders that I be taken alive. I reached the top floor and in sight I could see the fire exit; I see an opportunity to shoot the commissioner, when the 2 officers he was with went to go search the different catwalks by the good commissioner's command. Before I could even pull the trigger, the Bat flew in and kicked the gun out of my hand. He then picked me up off my feet (I guess you could say he swept me off my feet) by the collar of my coat.

"Jesus," was all I could say; I may have encountered him before, but never this close. Bobby threatens to shoot Commissioner Gordon, if the Batman didn't put me down, which he did.

"Nice outfit," I smirked, before turning to pick up my gun; I swiftly turned around to face Batman again, but he was gone. I was kind of confused to where he went to.

I hear Bobby encouraging for me to go as he himself tried, while Lt. Eckhardt approached behind the commissioner. I took the opportunity to shoot the betraying bastard, "Eckhardt, think about the future!"

Batman appeared again, and this time I was ready for him as I shoot at him too. He proved himself too quick, using his armoured covered arms to shield his face from the bullet. The bullet bounced off him, on to a control panel; electric sparks jumped off and caught my face, distorting it slightly. The pain caused me to cover my face, which led to me backing up too far over the barrier. I could barely hold on to the ledge as I wore leather gloves that day, which I kind of regret.

Okay, so Batman tried to save me too. He also wore leather gloves though and for that I give him part of the blame. I thought at first that he couldn't get a grip on me, but then I thought maybe he just wanted a play mate just as crazy looking as he was. I fell in to the VAT of boiling acid. The pain was unbearable, and that's all I can say.

Most thought me dead, but my lucky deck of cards emerged from the lake connected to the factory's sewer pipes, just before I did. I collapsed on to the concrete floor, after dragging myself out. I couldn't stop laughing, and at the time I put it down to the fumes of the factory waste. Bobby and a couple of my other men had been searching for me, thinking that they could give me a proper burial (since they too thought me dead). They found me barely conscious at the edge of the lake, so they bandaged me up and took me to see my private doctor, hoping he could help heal at least part of the damage done.

The surgery took over 5 hours to complete; once it was done, I ordered for a mirror, so the doctor passed the handheld one from table. I looked at my transformed face, not liking it at first, making me smash the mirror against the table beside me. I got a sudden weird feeling that made the situation... Hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing, and this time I knew it wasn't the fumes, more like my mind.

The doctor tried his best to explain that with the few tools he had and the fact that my nerves were completely severed, it was a hard job to complete successfully. He looked absolutely terrified of me, and some reason I liked to make him feel that way. I left, laughing hysterically as I did. I shoved the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling out of the way, smashing it against the brick wall.

The first place I go? I go to Carl Grissom's office to give the bastard a piece of my mind for setting me up; I looked like a right idiot in front of my boys. When I arrived at the place, he thought I was Alicia - do you guys think I have the figure for that? No okay, never mind then. He said a really cringy line too, "That you, sugar bumps?" That's when he turned around and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Sugar bumps." I sarcastically smirked; the shadows covered my face, so he couldn't see my new look.

Grissom generally sounded shocked, "Jack? Oh, oh, thank God you're alive! I heard you'd been..."

"Fried? Is that what you heard? You set me up over a woman. A *woman*! You must be insane." I hinted at the fact he must have heard Alicia was cheating on him with me; makes sense right, I'm younger and much better for her. Grissom goes for his gun, "Don't bother."

"Your life won't be worth spit!"

"I've been dead once already. It's very liberating. You should think of it as, uh... therapy."

"Jack, listen. Maybe we can cut a deal."

"Jack? Jack is dead, my friend." I said as I stepped into the light, "You can call me... Joker. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier."

His reaction was rather shocked and like he was speechless at my new look. I laughed before proceeding to shoot Grissom multiple times until he was beyond dead; I found it rather fun, so I got too into it, shooting the gun from underneath my leg or from over my shoulder (my back to Grissom). I sit at the desk, seeing a newspaper and picking it up to read it. There's a headline saying 'winged freak terrorises,' and I said to myself, "Wait till they get a load of me,"

The next thing I had in mind was Alicia, because well, if she hadn't cheated I wouldn't have been set up. She wasn't in, so I sat on the couch and waited for her, which was only a 10 minute wait. She walked in to the apartment and I said, "honey, you'll never guess what happened to me today."

She fainted, and I wasn't the bit surprised since she can't even look at a tiny bit of blood; I chuckled after saying, "Huh,"

My men weren't as shocked as Grissom or Alicia because they had seen what I was like when I crawled out of the factory lake: my nerves all severed, and a distorted looking face (it was worse than it sounds).

I left the best till last, my daughter; her reaction shocked me rather than my new look shocking her. She was a tiny bit shocked at the change (she wasn't big on change), but she looked me over and with a smile said, "love your new look dad; mind if I make a couple of adjustments though?"

I agreed to her adjusting my new look; she would more than likely choose to add purple to the outfits, which I didn't mind at all since it was my favourite colour. I was over the moon about her reaction, because I had expected her to have the same reaction as the others: disapproval and horrified. But, she was the total opposite. She accepted and loved the new me, the REAL me in all honesty.


	21. (Harmony's PoV)

Dad and I were just sat watching a favourite TV series of ours; he was in his favourite arm chair and I had the whole couch. He had taken the day to relax, instead of making plans to defeat the Batman or serenade Vicki Vale. I wore leggings over a dress top and with my leather jacket and signature purple/ green converse.

The show had gone on a break, so dad decided we needed a refill on snacks. He went to the kitchen just as the daily news came on. It was about 5 minutes in, when a picture of Clark came on the screen in the top right hand corner. The news mentioned how the boy was tortured, and then murdered. The news reported mentioned that one of the murder weapons used was Joker Toxin, making it obvious who the murderer was - my dad. 

Dad walked back in the room with a tray of snacks (such as crisps and chocolate), but I waited until he placed the tray down to confront him. I was sat up by now, my arms folded, frown on my face and furrowed eyebrows. I looked furious and dad could tell, as he said, "Hey, har, what's changed since I went to the kitchen; why so serious?" 

"The fact that I just found out through the news that you murdered that Clark boy, and it was the news I found out from, NOT you! Dad, that was taking it too far, and I told you I could handle it now. He is after all a BOY."  I continued to rant on, my mood changing from just angry to a very furious mood.

"Now, darling, I also did to teach other's not to mess with my little girl." Dad tried to reassure me, but I was too into my mood to listen to him. 

"Well, maybe it would have been best if I wasn't your little girl at all." I shouted as I stormed out of the apartment, slamming the apartment door behind me. I admit it, I felt childish and stupid after I said that about my dad because he was only looking out for me.

I texted Dick to come meet me, and he suggested taking me to the circus he and his family work at, Hayley's Circus. He managed to get backstage passes for me, and I was excited because he had mentioned his mum, dad and older brother would be able to meet me. It would be the first time meeting them since Dick and I had met. He met me around 2 blocks away from my apartment block. 

On the way to the circus arena, I curiously asked Dick, "So, why haven't you talked much about ya family?" 

"Well, I've basically told you everything there is to know: we're a family of acrobats known as the Flying Graysons. My mum and dad are called Mary and John Grayson. My older brother, Mitchell, is a flirt with girls and he teases me a lot. We stick with the circus like a family would do, and look out for one another as we would in a circus family. " Dick replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Maybe I'll learn more about them when I meet them," l smiled as Dick gently took hold of my hand. 

"Maybe," Dick smiled back; it wasn't a long walk to the circus arena, so we were there at least an hour early. Dick took me to the circus ring, where his parents and brother were practicing. They looked so majestic and made what they were doing look so easy. Now, I do know a bit of gymnastics, but I'm not very good, so I'm thinking of improving my skills, "Hey, mum, dad, Mitch; why don't you come down out the sky for once and come meet my girlfriend, Harmony?"

"Oh, you mean the one you go on about all the time?" Mitchell (Dick's older brother) flipped down onto the net before replying; his comment looked like it made Dick blush slightly. I couldn't tell because he started walking toward his mum and dad.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Grayson." I politely shook his parents' hands, and gave them a polite smile; I really wanted to make a good first impression to them. After all you only get one first impression.    

"Please, sweetheart call me Mary." Dick's mum was the first to reply. and then his dad basically said the same thing, except minus the sweetheart part and instead of Mary, he said John; Mary went on to ask us with a sweet smile, "Aw, Richard, she's lovely; how did you two meet?" 

Dick and I shared our experience of when we met, as we had done with my dad, taking it in turns to say what happened. All the while, Dick's parents smiled at how adorable we looked together and how in sync we were. Mitchell, Dick's older brother, was too busy working out and preparing for the show that evening to notice. I was just glad Dick's parents liked me for me and not look at me in disgust because of who my father was.

Mitchell soon joined us, and stood next to his brother. Dick's brother did tease him a lot, saying things like, "How can a dork such as my brother, Rich, get a girl as beautiful and amazing as you?"

The circus had a few animals, so I spent most of the time by them, especially by the horses; Dick gave me a couple lessons on them, and he also helped improve my gymnastic skills. I looked at how Dick and his family were happy together, and thought they probably had their arguments like me and my dad have. It made me regret what I said before I left.

I hope he hadn't taken it to heart and did something stupid. I sent him a text telling what I had just thought and what made me think about it, before I was escorted by Dick himself to my ringside seat. He quickly ran off to get ready (he had been practicing in his sweatpants and a t-shirt). The show was public and not private, so the arena quickly filled up with an audience.    

I watched in awe at the acts that performed and more so at Dick as he and his family performed. He was just as good as his parents and brother. During their performance, Mitchell's wire unfortunately broke while he was performing a solo part with no net. Quickly thinking, Dick swooped down and caught his brother; the audience clapped in amazement. 

Once the show finished, I rushed backstage; I could see and hear Dick and Mitchell talking. Mitchell smirked as he ruffled his little brother's hair, and then he hinted at me, as I joined them, "Well done, hero; swooped in like a robin there. Though, part of me thinks it was just to impress the girl." Dick elbowed his brother.  

I tease Dick about his acrobat outfit, "You look quite good in spandex, bird boy."

I also tease that his crotch area was quite obviously large; I didn't say this around his parents, obviously. They tended to Mitchell to check if he was alright, which he repeatedly told them he was. We both blushed slightly, though. 


	22. (Joker's PoV)

I admit it, Harmony's comment about her not wanting to be my daughter really hurt, but I wasn't surprised she said it, especially after how I treated her mother, and how I ignored Harmony for my work. I had told Harmony on her 16th birthday because I thought she was ready to know about her mother then, plus she kept taking the photo of Harley that I kept in shirt drawer. Yes, I felt rather guilty over how I treated both of them, but it was kinda hard to do that and to change who I was. 

Harmony being the way she was and me thinking about Harley reminded me of how I found out about Harley being pregnant with Harmony.  _It was another day of planning one of my greatest heists, taking over the Amusement Mile to have as my own, though at the time I was working for someone other than Carl Grissom then. I could hear the henchmen - that I had told not to let anyone in that could distract me  - talking to someone._  
  
"We could let you in, Miss Quinn, but the boss won't like it." The 1st henchman spoke, confidently 

_"Oh, but it's so important." Harley nervously replied, desperation in her voice._

_"Alright, but the boss'll kill us." The 2nd henchman spoke, though with a little fear in his voice; he was scared of me and I could use this in the future. What fun that would be._

_Harley nervously shuffled in as the 2 men opened the door for her (it was a large steel door, but even with her surprisingly strong muscles, even Harley couldn't open it alone). I continued to scribble on the blue prints I had been writing my plans on. She nervously walked up to stand behind me, a few feet away; I could tell she was scared and who could blame her? The poor girl probably thought I was going to hit her. I probably would have too, if she didn't explain why she interrupted me as quickly as she did._

_"Puddin', I need to tell you something. Something important." The usual cheeriness in her voice was replaced with fear. I continued to work, not lifting my head to look at her, which I later felt a slight bit guilty over. She stood with her left hand over her right arm; she rubbed her arm._

_"Make it quick, Harley; I'm busy." I told her harshly, just wanting peace and quiet to continue my work. My head still down, my eyes on the paper and my hand on the pencil._

_What she said next surprised me into the next week, because I honestly had not expected it, "I... Umm... I'm pregnant, Mistah J."_

_Harley cowered expecting me to hurt her in some way. I slowly stood up, placing the palms of my hands separately on the desk, after placing my pencil down. My head bowed, I told her to, "Come here,"_

_WIthout hesitation, Harley did as she was asked, not wanting to make the situation worse than she thought it was. I turned as soon as she was stood right next to me, and I did the unexpected for her. I hugged her, proudly exclaiming, "Harls, that's great news; we have got to go celebrate!"_

_You see, Harley and I have honestly been trying for a child. For me it was more selfish reasons at the time; I wanted a child to continue my legacy. But, the thing was, we tried everything and still nothing. Until now that was. I was over the moon to hear that news come out of her mouth._

_"But, puddin', what about your plans?" Harley asked_

_"My family is more important, Harley, my dear."_

The flashback ended when my phone vibrated; it was a message from Harmony. She was apologising about what she had said before. She also mentioned that Dick and his family made her realise she wouldn't be as happy or who she was without me. That girl really does take after her mother. 


	23. (Harmony's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Harmony is describing is Harley's Arkham City outfit

I sat on the edge of my bed, holding a photo of my mum; in the photo she was doing a flirty one leg pose, holding a mallet that obviously outweighed her by a few hundred tonnes. She was wearing a pair of skintight pants, that were two toned (red and black), and a corset top that showed part of her stomach (that was also red and black). Along with those, she wore a pair of black/ red boots, a black choker and a pair of fingerless gloves. She looked so pretty, and so confident as she winked. 

I missed her, and the thought came more when I saw how caring and loving Dick's mother was. I knew my own mother was kind and caring for others, especially daddy and myself. I really felt down about missing her, because she wasn't there to watch me grow up or to have been there for my dad when the accident happened. 

Dad walked passed, quickly glancing in, and suddenly stopping when he spots me, "Hey, my lil' girl; what's up?"   
  
"I miss mum," I explained, handing him the photo; dad told me that she probably still looks like the way she does in the photo.

He told me she was away at Arkham Asylum for doing some bad things and got caught for them; daddy looked so angry when he mentioned of her getting caught, but his angry feeling went away after a second or two. Dad also told me that mum held up real good in a fight between her and Batman. With Batman, now that is amazing. She encountered him for the first time, and was on a job for dad when she did meet him. He was twice her height, so you could imagine her having to look up just to look him in the eye. 

"Hey, dad, how did you meet mum?" I asked curiously; he explained he was told to see another psychiatrist, and she was coincidentally a trainee at Arkham Asylum (the only institute for the mentally insane and to have psychiatric help) in Gotham. He was assigned to her, only being told her name via letter.

Dad was stubborn about going to see another psychiatrist because he thought they didn't help. He also claimed that everyone was crazy in their own way, and if they wanted to stay that way no one should force them to change. He liked himself the way he was. Plus it made his job 10 times easier. 

Dad walked into the room where his appointment was being held, casually with his hands in the pockets of his purple blazer. She walked in soon after him, and he didn't say or do anything obvious, but he was astounded by how beautiful she was. 

She wore her light blonde hair in a neat bun, that had only the odd strand loose. She wore a white lab coat over a red blouse and a black pencil skirt; upon her face, she wore a pair of black framed glasses. Her complexion pale, which dad said suited her well. She also wore a bright shade of red lipstick. 

"Jack Napier," Dad introduced himself, sticking out a hand for her to shake, which she accepted. She offered him a seat, which he took. 

"Harleen Quinzel," She introduced herself too, smiling, before going on with her session. She apparently asked all the usual boring questions a psychiatrist asked, but also threw in some unexpected questions. 

For some strange reason, dad said he felt he could open up to her then and there. He hadn't felt that way before, so when asked if there was anything he would like to discuss, he let it out. 

"Well, I guess it started with my father. You know, he beat me up pretty bad." Her reaction seemed that of someone who wouldn't expect a guy like him to have a past like my dad. Shocked. 

"Every time I stepped out of line *BAM*! Or sometimes I'd just be sitting there, doing nothing, POW! Pops tended to favor the grape, you see." Dad explained 

"Uh-huh," Mum said 

"There was only one time I ever saw my dad really happy. He took me to the circus when I was 7. Oh, I still remember the clowns running around, dropping their pants." Dad laughed, "My old man laughed so hard, I thought he'd bust a gut! So the very next night, I ran up to meet him with his best Sunday pants around my ankles. 'Hi dad lookit me'. " Dad dropped his pants, making mum laugh, "Zoop! I took a big pratfall and tore the crotch clean out of his pants." Both of them laughed hysterically; my mum laughed so hard tears of joy started streaming down her cheek. 

"...And then he broke my nose. But, hey, that's the downside of comedy. You're always taking shots from folks who just don't get the joke. Like my dad." 

In turn, mum shared her own secrets and feelings; some of them grissy and gruesome. He listened, and saw a few similarities between himself and mum. 

"Oh, by the way, Harleen; you have a very pretty name to go with a pretty face. Do your friends ever call you Harley?" Dad asked as the session came to an end. 

"Oh, I don't have many friends." Mum shamefully said as she hung her head. 

"Well, you do now," Dad smiled, lifting her head to face him, "Rework it a bit and ya get..." 

"Harley Quinn," She smiled 

"Yeah," Dad's smile widened

"I-I've heard it before." She smiled before dad left. 


	24. (Joker's PoV)

Harmony and I had just finished talking about how I met Harmony's mother and it seemed like she enjoyed the story. She always loved it when I talked about Harley because it made her feel closer to her mother. Harley more than likely did miss her daughter too, which I kept her up to date with. I would try to see her, but things would come up, so instead I would send pictures with a quick note. She couldn't write back because the asylum wouldn't allow their patients anything like a pen.

I soon remembered that I had to go sort out the drug lords from Grissom, as I had to make a big impression to become the leader. I suggested to Harmony that she could come along. She agreed to it as she didn't really have anything to do. I give her an outfit to disguise her, an outfit that has: a black skirt, purple/ green leggings, and a purple/ green top that had white puffy sleeves; the outfit also came with a pair of purple and green boots and white face paint. The outfit was to protect her from the people that would be at the meeting as they were rather dangerous.

I entered the board room, earlier than everyone else because I wanted to make a huge impression. I went there as normal, only I sat in Grissom's chair at the front of the long table. Harmony had a chair to the side of mine. When the rest of the board came into the room, they couldn't stop staring at me. I had caked my face in skin toned foundation and dyed my hair black with temporary dye.

"So gentlemen, that's how it is; until Grissom resurfaces," I laugh, before continuing, "I will be the acting president, and I say starting with this... anniversary festival we're gonna run this city into the ground."

Vinnie Ricorso stepped up, "Why don't we hear this from Grissom?"

Antoine Rotelli was the second to speak, "Yeah, and what's with that stupid grin?"

"Because life's been good to me," I say after a pause; I laugh.

 Antoine frowned, "And what if we say no?"

I sigh before continuing, "Well, Tony, nobody wants a war," I laugh, "If we can't do business, why we'll just shake hands and that'll be it."

I hold out my hand for Antoine to shake, but he hesitated, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I reassure him; after a short while, he shook my hand and 40,000 volts ran through his body as I wore my deadly electric hand buzzer. He was electrocuted as I laughed and so did my daughter, which kind of shocked me (I didn't show it though). 

"Oh, we got a live one here," I laugh manically as Antoine's body burst into flames; he soon turned in to a smoking skeleton. I start singing, "Oh, there'll be a hot one in the town tonight," 

"Antoine got a little hot under the collar," Both me and my daughter continue laughing as I talked about  Antoine's corpse, wafting my hat to rid of the smoke; my men soon burst through the door.

Vinnie took out his cigar, "You're crazy," 

"Haven't you ever heard of the healing power of laughter?" I replied to him, innocently, and then wiped off the foundation with my handkerchief; I laugh, before seriously saying, "Now, get outta here!" 

"You heard him!" My men shoved the board members out, leaving them to make their decisions. I continued to laugh hysterically as they do. Once all the board members had left - leaving just me, Bobby, Harmony and the still smoking corpse of Antoine -, I stuffed my handkerchief into my blazer pocket.

"Bob," I call Bob over, "I want you to go over to the Globe and follow that reported Knox. Take your camera; see what he knows about this... this Batman."

I stopped Bob before he could leave, imitating Grissom, "And Bob, remember... you... are my number one guy."

"Yes, sir," Bob said before leaving to do his job, but after putting his shades on. I laugh, before walking around Antoine's body.  

"Ya pal; they're not bad people; maybe we can, uh, give them a couple of days to think it over?" I shook my head and do a shocked face, "No?"

"Grease 'em now?" I shook my head sorrowfully, "Okay,"

"You're a vicious bastard, Rotelli, and...I'm glad you're dead," Harmony smiled as she tightened Antoine's tie and cracked his neck in the process. I think it shocked us both with the way she was.

"Wow, darling, I didn't expect that to come out of you?" I smiled

"Neither did I." She looked confused

"Really, how'd it feel?" I continued to smile.  

After a long pause, she smiled and said, "It was...great!"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit disguise for harmony is similar to Harley's Arkham Knight one; it's not exactly done like the scene in the movie.


	25. (Harmony's PoV)

I couldn't believe the way I reacted in my dad's boarding meeting earlier; it shocked even my dad. It's happened before as well, and with the same kind of situation - death. I don't know what it is, it...it just comes out. I called her Jess the Joker because like my dad - the Joker - 'she' found the most unusual things funny. I realised she came out when I was either: bored, depressed or angry; it was like I had a split personality and she was my twisted half. 

I went on a walk to clear my mind and to think more on the situation. I take my usual route; I was near an alleyway when this group of noobs call me over. But, when I ignored them, a couple of them over took me. I ended up in a fight with them, actually joining in. I hoped Jess would take over for me, but she didn't show. So, what happened? I ended up getting nearly beaten to death as they continued to punch me and hit me. I was angry with Jess, and myself for letting this happen. 

A few started yelling and through my sore eyes, I could see Batman had glided down. He had knocked down some of the thugs in the process. They all start crowding him, only to be defeated quickly; I stood there, bloodied and bruised, in awe. Batman strode over to me with his usual scowl on his face, once he had finished with the thugs. He helped to clean my wounds up, even my pride. 

"Ya know, I could have taken them?" I smirk, while folding my arms; he continued to wipe the wounds with an anti-septic wipe.

"They could have killed you." He simply put.

 "I could have handled it." I frowned for a second; he reminded me of my dad the way he was speaking to me, and I know it wasn't much, but the sound of his voice. It sounded fatherly, "Anyway, why do you even save people, when you don't owe this damned city a thing?"

"I do it for justice. To protect the innocent." Batman began to plaster up my wounds with band aids and bandages.

"Ha, who in this city is innocent? You just saw group of thugs beat on a random girl."

“You’d be surprised, and I saw everything, you wanted to join that fight.” He said before using his Bat-claw to make his way up a building, quick as a flash. He left me in to my own thoughts; I got out of the alley before any of the thugs could wake up. I was sure some of them had broken ribs and more broken bones, which I gave a little laugh to.

Oh, great, so now Jess comes back? What a great help she was. Hmm, but Batman was right; I did want to join that fight, but to test when Jess came out, not to get hurt or for fun. Boy, was dad gonna be furious when he saw me. He would have probably hunt those thugs down and killed them himself.


	26. (Harmony's PoV)

"Dad, stop cheating!" I giggled as my dad and I played Monopoly; we were having our daddy- daughter time, finally, and we're spending it by playing board games.

"I'm not, honest." He chuckled, with his usual innocent face (which he would use when he lied). I loved spending time with him, but it was pain when he cheated at things like games. We had been playing for about an hour, with me winning for once, when dad said, "Shit, I almost forgot about that. Honey, I need to go to the town hall, fancy a ride in the limo?"

"Hell, yeah!" I instantly got up to get my things together; I loved riding in the limo, I mean who didn't? It made you feel like a celebrity or rich.

"You'll have to wait in the limo, and after I'll treat you to what ever you want." He called as I looked in my room for my shoes.

"I don't mind, dad." I called back; he got into his mime outfit. Once he was ready, we went on our way to the Gotham town hall. It was where the board from his meeting were going to be for a press conference. Dad and his men were dressed as mimes as they roamed around the area until the right time of the press conference. Bob was at the side, but not dressed as a mime, taking photographs of Alexander Knox. I know he also got a shot of Vicki Vale - the photographer -.  

When Vinnie Ricorso said, "Grissom's signature is perfectly legit," that's when my dad stepped in. 

"It is legitimate. I was there. I saw it all. He reached up with his dead hand and signed it in his own blood. And he did it with... this... pen." Dad holds up a green, purple and black feather that is at least a foot long, "Hello, Vinnie; it's your uncle Bingo."

Dad stabbed Vinnie with the toxin pen, and then took off his hat as the board rush to tend to Vinnie, "The pen truly is mightier than the sword." My dad's men started firing, making the crowd duck down and scream. Apart from Bruce Wayne. He just stood there in shock for some reason. Dad made his way to the limo as it parked up, as did a few of my dad's men. Mr Wayne followed dad, still with that shocked expression on his face. Dad waved to him, smirking as we drove away.

"Hey, dad, what did Mr Wayne want?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe he's a secret admirer." He smirked and I gave a little giggle.

Dad asked if I would like to help with a little project of his and I said 'sure' because it meant spending time with him. We ended up going to the Old Steel mill - my dad's hideout in other words -  to do the project. The project was basically cutting out and sticking some photos of dead and mangled bodies into a scrapbook, which was basically my dad's sense of humour; dad was sat at a table in his little den, while I sat on the stairs to the roof, not finding the armchair or desk chair comfortable for some strange reason. 

Bob came in holding some photos; more than likely the ones he took earlier. 

"So much to do in so little time." Dad said before he noticed Bob. 

"The photos," 

"Who is that?" Dad asked, talking about Alexander Knox, "Ooo, bad tie." 

Dad spotted a photo of Miss Vale, "Stop the press, who is that?" 

"That's Vicki Vale; she's the photographer working with Knox." Bobby explained. 

"Now that girl has style." Dad started cutting out the image of her, trying to be as careful, but as quick as he could, "A lovely beast like that can put steam in a man's stride." 

"She's dating some guy called Wayne." Bob was talking about Bruce Wayne

"Well, she's about to trade up. Better stay in the lines." He and Bob shared a laugh, "I'm about to get a new girl, Bobby. Eye over mind makes a movie, ha, ha." 

"Phonebook," Dad ordered Bobby.

Bob nodded and answered, "Yes, sir," 

Dad started twirling and dancing around the room, holding that image of Vicki Vale close to his chest. I just continued with cutting and sticking those images into a scrapbook. Because I was good with a camera and editing, my dad asked if I would be willing to film his new adverts, so I agreed with having nothing else to do. I laughed as he danced his way up the shopping aisle set with a trolley in front of him.

"Da, da, da, da," He chimed before cheerfully saying, "New and improved Joker products! With a new secret ingredient, Smilex. Now let's go over to our blind taste test."

A couple of female voices imitate the two models that dad had killed a few days previous to this using that same Joker product; they were just cardboard cut outs on the setting. The scene would change to a black background with a guy from the board tied up and a huge bottle labelled 'BRAND X'.

"Uh oh, you don't look happy. He's been using Brand X," With a shocked face that was obviously pretend for the guy, and then it cut to where a dead guy with a huge grin on his face and bottle of Joker product, "But, with new Joker brand, I'll get a grin again and again." 

The video would then cut to the final scene, a beach with the 2 models lying on either side of the beach chair that my dad sat in. Dad wore sunglasses. 

"That luscious tan, those ruby lips, and hair so natural that only your undertaker knows for sure." He laughed as the video came to an end, "I know what 'cha thinking: where can I get these fine new items? Well, that's the gag. Chances are you've already bought 'em."  


	27. (Joker's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is based on the museum scene from the Tim Burton movie, I replaced Alicia with someone else

Ha, ha, now that my date with Vicki Vale was set up, I could get ready to go to the museum; she probably thought it was that Bruce Wayne calling her to meet her there, but it was one of my goons, who I might add was a very good impressionist. I was to meet her at the Flugelheim Museum, but I didn't want to scare her, so I put on make up. I used foundation to cover my bleach white skin and black hair dye to cover the green hair. 

"Hey, dad, what are you doing?" Harmony asked me, with a confused face; I saw her reflection in the mirror. 

I turned to her with a smile and said, "Daddy's going to make some art, darling." 

"Ooo, sounds fun; mind if I tag along?" 

"I thought you had a date with young Richard tonight?"

"He had to cancel; his grandmother ended up in hospital." Harmony looked sad, but I knew she would want Dick to go to that hospital for his grandma. 

"Ah, that's a shame; I guess you could tag along. Go put a nice frock on. Maybe that green one you got for your birthday last year." 

"I love that dress; yay, time for an outing with daddy!" She cheered on her way to her room. I smiled, she was so much like her mother. Just to clarify, I didn't love Miss Vale more than Harley. She was just an interest that I thought to keep me busy. 

I have a couple of my men disguise themselves as guests at the museum to make sure things go according to plan. Vicki Vale walked into museum and asked the guy at the desk where Bruce Wayne's seats were. He pointed her up the stairs. She asked another man where Wayne was seated and he led her to the right seat. She waited at least an hour, before I sent in my gift. It was wrapped in a white paper box, with a ribbon around it. On top was a note in red saying 'URGENT'.

Inside was a green and orange gas mask. With it there was a note in green saying, 'put this on right now'. She looked strangely at it, before a gas started to seep in (courtesy of Bob). The guests (apart from my men as they had their own gas masks) start collapsing. She instantly put on the mask.

Once everyone else were unconscious, the men inside radioed for it to be safe for me to enter. I enter the building with my daughter and some of my men. I wore a purple beret instead of my top hat.

"Gentlemen, let's broaden our minds; Lawrence." I instructed Lawrence - a rather big fella - to turn on the boom box to play Party Man by Prince. He does as he was instructed. My men, Harmony and I proceed to rip, paint and destroy most of the paintings in the room, all while dancing along to the song.       

I made my way to Vicki as we continued to make the paintings better. I stopped Bob from slicing a nice painting of death at the top of stairs. I told him, "I kinda like this one; leave it.""

I spotted Vicki Vale sat still with the mask over her face. One of my men place a candelabra and a champagne bottle on the table, along with two glasses. Lawrence stopped the music. My daughter was off in the museum, reeking her own havoc on the paintings or probably just looking at the ones that she liked.

I tell Miss Vale, "You can take that off now, I think."

Bob took my cane, jacket and gloves, standing to one side of me. Vicki shakily does as I asked her to. She was obviously frightened.

"Beautiful, in an old fashioned kind of way. But, I'm sure we can make you look more like today." I use a blow touch to light the candelabra, making Miss Vale flinch a bit; I spotted a folder on the table, "Is that your portfolio?"

She nodded, 'yes' in reply, so I start to look through it; I repeated 'crap' at the ones that bored me. Until I came to a lovely selection of dead and mangled bodies. She said, "I'm meeting someone." 

"Now that's good work; The skulls. The bodies. You give it all such a glow. I don't know if it's art, but I like it." I smirked, "Let me tell you what I am thinking about, sweetie. I was in the bath the other night and I realised why I was destined for greatness. You know how concerned people are with appearances. This is attractive, that is not. That is all behind me. I make art until someone dies. See? I am the world's first fully functional homicidal artist. " I laughed.

"What do you want?" She asked after a short pause.

Obviously being serious I said, "My face on the one dollar bill,"

"You must be joking?" She gave me a look that said 'Really?'.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Meh," She shrugged. 

"Listen, we mustn't compare ourselves to regular people. We're artists. For instance, let me challenge you to a little piece I made. Bob, Falicia." Bob goes to get my latest 'squeeze', "You will take pictures and record my work. Join me in Avanche Art."

Falicia was wearing a porcelein mask, that looked like a geisha, "Jack, you said I could watch you improve the paintings."

"Oh, I'm in trouble now." I laughed.       

"Why is she wearing a mask?" Vicki asked 

"Well, she's just a sketch really. Felicia, sit down and show the nice lady why you wear the mask. She's a living work of art." Felicia took off her mask to show her disfigured face, giving Miss Vale a jump, meaning she jumped right out of her seat in shock, "Well, I'm not Picasso, but do you like it?" 

"It's great, so what do you want me to do?" She asked as I backed her in to a wall. 

"Oh, a little song, a little dance. Batman's head on a lance. Tell me what do you know about..." I pretend to be a bat, though not very good like. 

She instantly replied, "I don't know anything about Batman." 

It got me thinking she was lying, so I said, "Hmm, how about a little you and me?" 

"You're insane." 

"I thought I was a Pieces. Come on, how about a whiff of my poesy?"  I squirt acid out of the flower attached to my blazer, and she screamed; I actually missed her on purpose. She threw water at me, when she managed to get her hands on a jug of water. I pretend I'm melting, and in pain, so she tried to comfort me, "Boo!"

My make up washed off; I show her my true face: the bleached skin, the ruby red lips and the green hair. She screamed again. Boy, could that girl scream. It actually got annoying after a while. Batman crashed through the glass dome and grabbed Vicki, telling her to hold on, which she does. He shot a line launcher, I followed to where one point went. He glided on it, escaping with Vicki. I leaned on the banister, saying, "Where does he get those wonderful toys?"

My men, Harmony and I escaped before the cops could arrive.  


	28. (Harmony's PoV)

Dick managed to get out of the hospital as his grandmother told him to go spend the day with me; she was so sweet. I knew how much she wanted Dick to find the right girl, though I doubt I'm the one for him. I had only met her once, while Dick and I were together. But, it was about a month ago now. 

Anyway, Dick and I decided it would be best to do random things together, instead of planning out the day. I always found it better to experience things that were unexpected as it can feel so much like a really good memory, rather than just good. It was rather nice outside, so we decided it would be great to go for a walk around the larger Gotham park, that was on the outskirts of the city. 

While on our walk, Dick took a few photos of us together; he told me that his grandma requested he take photos of us together for her. I knew it would help cheer her up too, so I didn't say no, though I really hated photos. He also took some photos of animals for his brother, who was a huge animal lover. 

I spotted a robin nesting in a tree; it was rather early for them, but I thought to tease Dick about his nickname, "Hey, Dick, looks like you're nesting early this year. I thought robins only came in the winter, we're in summer?" 

"Heh, yeah, I know; strange. Maybe he wants to be different?" Dick smirked; he knew I was joking about his nickname as that was what the smirk was for. He took a photo of the robin too. I also took a few photos, but any photos that I wanted, Dick would have sent to me through a social site we use anyway. 

We came across the lake, and suddenly Dick picked me up; he threw me over his shoulder, laughing as he did. I screamed at him to put me down as he threatened to throw me into the lake. I knew it would be freezing, but it was fairly warm weather, so I actually didn't mind. 

"Nope," He said before throwing me in, and then he jumped in himself. We spent at least 5 minutes splashing each other in the lake, before a member of staff from the park came up to us and told us to get out of the lake. 

Soaking wet and quietly giggling, we did as we were told. We got out and sat on a nearby bench to dry off, still dripping even after 10 minutes in the sun.

"Richard Grayson, you could have got us into serious trouble then." I was giggling, but trying to be serious 

"Like you care, you've got a bit of a bad girl in yourself too. I know, I heard about the museum the other day." He smirked, nudging me; I nudged him back hard. I don't think he expected me to nudge him as hard as I did because he almost backward off the bench, "Wow, there was no need." 

He was laughing, and I knew he wasn't being serious. I was glad he was having fun. I didn't want him worrying about his grandma all day as it would have been bad for him. I was just as worried over her as he would have been, and I wasn't even related to her.  

We laid on the grass and watched the clouds, trying to make shapes and objects out of them, and then continued to walk after a few minutes. After a while, my feet began to hurt because I honestly wasn't used to all the walking we were doing; he stopped by another bench, "Get on," He hinted for me to get on to his back. 

I actually almost fell asleep on his back in the warm sunshine and the gentle bouncing effect when he walked. He talked to me to stop me from falling asleep. 

"Hey, Har, I was wondering, you know you're prom is coming up soon?" 

"Uh huh," I sighed

"Would you be my prom date?" He asked shyly, "I know I don't go to your school, but I've been told you are allowed to take anyone to it." 

"You really want to be my date?" 

"Of course, I'm your boyfriend aren't I?" 

"Of course you are, and I'd love to be your date to the prom." I smiled, hugging him tightly, but not too tight I strangled him.

We spent all laughing and joking. We even discussed ideas of what we'd wear to the prom. At the end of the day, we found a nice rock area to watch the sunset over the large lake. At the end of the day, he took me back to my apartment and we watched movies together on the couch. 


	29. (Harmony's PoV)

My prom was in about a week, and daddy insisted that he get me my dress. I went out shopping with him to all kinds of dress shops that morning. He had heard I got a date; though he knew it would be Dick, he was still proud of me. He constantly told me how proud he was, which got slightly annoying after a short while. 

One dress inparticular that stood out was a long length, that reached the floor. It was a floaty kind of fabric and sort of resembled silk (that's if it wasn't). The colour of it was forest green with little purple diamonds around the hem, because green and purple was my favourite colours. It had a V neck that showed a little part of the top of my breasts. 

I came out of the changing room wearing the dress and holding my hair up as if it was tied up. I also held the dress up a little so I wouldn't trip on it. Not to brag, but when I did come out of the changing room everyone stopped and stared; though it was terrifying at the time. Wearing the dress made me feel pretty for once, and I loved the feeling. 

I strutted up to dad; I hadn't any shoes on at the time, so because it was a dress shop, I tried my best to be careful of any loose pins and needles, "So, dad, what do you think?"

"Beautiful, and not just the dress." He smiled, "You look so much like your mother."  

"Really, that's awesome!" I cheered; I had seen pictures of her and had wanted to look like her so much because of how beautiful she was; I frowned, "Hey, dad, do you think she thinks about us where she is?" 

"Of course she does. Why wouldn't she think about her family?" 

"I don't know," I looked to my bare feet, still frowning.

"Honey, look, your mum may not be with us, but she sure as hell loves us with all her heart and wouldn't want anything to happen to us. She definitely misses us." He lifted my chin, so I looked directly into his eyes; I smiled as he cocked his eyebrow and his smirk. 

After changing back in to my normal clothes, bagging and paying for the dress, dad took me to get some accessories to go with it. I got a gold necklace that had a single diamond attached. I also got a pair of golden diamond shaped earrings, since my ears were pierced, and gold charm bracelet. I wore a pair of gold heels, that matched the accessories I had bought (well more like my dad had bought for me). I, of course, wore the locket I had been given at young age that 'daughter' engraved on. 

Daddy had to go out for the afternoon, so I decided to meet up with Dick to get his tuxedo. I needed to make sure it matched slightly with my dress, that's the only reason he agreed; otherwise, he wouldn't have agreed to meeting up while he got his tux. We tried at least three different shops before we found the perfect suit.

"Well, what do ya think?" Dick asked as he spread his arms open to show off the suit; it was a purple tail suit and pants. It came with an green bow tie and yellow-ish shirt. It kind of reminded me of one of my dad's suits, actually. Attached to the pants was a chain as well. 

"Love it," I laughed as he pretended he was in a fashion show, prancing up and down a catwalk, "Looking good, bird boy." 

He eventually got out of the suit and into his casual clothes. We paid for the suit and went on our way. We also got a pair of black dress shoes to go with it. Dick suggested that we go to the beach for a bit because of the warm weather. We decided to chill out on the sand, once we'd purchased towels from the nearby gift shops. We had a blast, even though all we did was talk. I felt that when we talked, about anything, it brought us closer together. It probably did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's prom outfit is pretty similar to how Joker's Arkham Asylum/ City suit is


	30. (Joker's PoV)

Going to Vicki's apartment that afternoon and seeing Bruce Wayne reminded me of an event that happened when I was in my teens - early 20's.

_I think I was around 20 at the time, as was Harley, who was pregnant with our child. A friend and I had planned to rob the rich Wayne family, but Jake - the friend I was doing the robbery with - didn't intend on shooting anyone. I, on the other hand, had other ideas in case they started something. We decided to do the robbery because, well at the time we were low on money and with the new baby on the way, we needed a bit of a boost._

_It was also an excuse to get out of the house since Harley was in one of the moods pregnant women go on, whenever they want. We intended on robbing the wallet of Thomas Wayne and the really expensive pearls his wife, Martha, wore, and then sell off the pearls. We didn't know the kid was gonna be with them, but went on with the robbery anyway._

_I_ _t was Jake to perform the robbery, since I was to stand there and hold the gun to them. It was rather foggy down the alleyway we were down, so it was hard to see, but once I saw Jake was struggling, when it came to Martha Wayne, because of her husband, I stepped in. I shot the husband and wife, and then aimed at the kid._

_Stepping out of the fog, I asked him, while pointing the gun at him (no witnesses, not that he'd tell since he was in shock), "Tell me, kid. Ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?"_

_Jake repeated, "Man, let's go; let's go, Jack," In a worried and panicked voice. I took the pearls with me for Harley as a present to help her get into a better mood._

_Before I went, I said, "See ya round, kid."_

_Harley was about 2 and half months in to her pregnancy and we already knew she was having a baby girl, but her baby bump was smaller than_ _the average pregnant female because of how skinny she was, and she probably still is. I tried all I can to help her feel better about herself since she thought she was fat and that I'd leave her (never in a million years). We were basically still kids at the time, but we were mature enough to look out for one another, plus a child, well, she was, but I could help._

The day before the prom, my men and I prepared to do an advertisement for the anniversary. We ended up interrupting the news and the mayor making a speech about the festival being cancelled. 

I wore skin coloured foundation to reveal what I looked like before the whole Ace Chemicals incident a few months back; I also wore black leather gloves and wore temporary black hair dye. I sat in a large leather arm chair.

"Joker here...  
Now you fellas have said some pretty mean things. Some of which were true. Like my boss, Grissom. he was a thief, and a terrorist. On the other hand he had a competitive singing voice. He's dead now. He's left me in charge. Now, I can be theatrical. Maybe even a little rough. But, one thing I am not... is a killer. I'm an artist who loves to party. So commence en festival. And have I got a surprise for Gotham City. At midnight, I will dump $20 million in cash on the crowd. Don't worry about me. I've got enough.   
You heard it folks, 20 million and they'll be entertainment. A  **big** duke-a-roo. Me in one corner, and in the other corner the man who has brought real terror to Gotham City, the Batman. You hear me? Just the two of us. Mono e mono. I have taken off my make up. Let's see if you can take off yours." 

The next day, I stood at the end of the corridor, when Harmony came out of her bedroom in her forest green prom dress, looking even more beautiful. Her hair laid elegantly over her shoulders; it was styled in a kind of plait. I couldn't believe it, my little girl had grown up.

Not long ago she had said she'd go to the prom with or without a date and so she had, well, one boy dared to ask her and that was a boy called Dick Grayson, who she had been dating for a few months now. He was to pick her up in less than an hour, so she wanted to spend as much time as possible getting ready and she had spent almost all day getting ready, making herself look as pretty as she thought she could. 

She already looked beautiful and I didn't think she could be so even more. She looked so graceful, yet daring - like her mother. I may not have loved her mother as best as I could, but I did love her as much as I loved Harmony and that was a lot. 

_She had grown up so much in the past year or so and I certainly remember the day she was born; it was almost 5 in the morning on a Saturday (26th July to be exact), when Harley woke up and grabbed my thigh very tightly. Her nails almost causing me to bleed._

_"Jack, the baby's coming," she said as she began to get out of bed; I followed, putting together a night bag for a few nights. We went out the door as quick as we could, heading in my car to Elliot Memorial Hospital. It was around 12:00 (lunch time), when Harmony Napier was born._

_Harley laid in the hospital bed holding Harmony; she wore a tired smile and was gently rocking our new baby girl. I sat on the edge of the bed, next to Harley's side, "She's beautiful, just like her mother."_

_"She sure is. Jack, what happens if we can't look after her?" Harley frowned, looking into my eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'll find a way to take care of you both." I smiled; she passed Harmony to me and I took my turn of rocking her to sleep._ _We were let out almost a few days later, but Harmony had to go back into hospital due to problems with her behaviour changing almost instantly. It was like two personalities in one person. We were told by a friend that had his own children to go to the hospital._

_I'll be honest, it wasn't easy looking after a baby at the age Harley and I were, especially one that had a split personality. Plus, we hardly had any money, so I had to commit a few (paid) crimes to help us along. We managed though, and we definitely had fun growing more mature with our baby. She was incredibly smart, even as a baby._

I was knocked out of my blast from the past, when I heard a knock at the door; Harmony was still getting ready (with her make up) - she only came out to show me her dress and hair. I went to answer and found young Richard ready to pick up his date for the night. 

"Good evening, Mr Napier." Dick smiled, politely shaking my hand. 

"Good evening, Grayson." I shook his hand in return, "You'll have to wait for a few minutes, she's still getting ready." 

"Okay, sir," He smiled; he seemed very happy about that night, and he should be. Anyone to date my daughter should feel lucky. Even though they had only been together for a few months, Harmony and Dick knew each other quite well, so he knew she would use make up to try and make herself look more beautiful - which she didn't really need to do. 

Harmony strolled out of the room, all dolled up and looking as beautiful as ever. I grabbed the camera off the breakfast nook and started taking photos of the couple, smiling all the while. "Smile, you two." 

They shielded their eyes from the bright flashes from the camera, but still smiled. I took at least 100 photos, just to make sure they were good ones, before Harmony stepped in. She took the camera off me, saying she'd need it for that night, which I thought she would. 

"My little girl, all grown up." I smiled, imitating someone crying.

"Aw, daddy, don't go crying on me now." I walked with the couple to the front of the apartment to see 2 black horses pulling a carriage parked up on the sidewalk, "Wow, aw, Dick, you didn't need to go to such great lengths." 

"I wanted to make tonight special for you." He shyly smiled giving Harmony a purple orchid and white rose corsage, before the two of them climbed into the carriage and went on their way.  


	31. (Harmony's PoV)

When Dick came to pick me up, he came in the most beautiful of carriages, that was pulled by two gorgeous horses. He knew I would want to be different, and we both knew everyone would either turn up in limos or in white carriages, so he choose black for me. The corsage was a lovely touch too, and it went well with my dress; it certainly showed at the time that I was over the moon about how the prom was turning out so far. I loved how he had gone to great lengths to impress both my dad and myself.

"Mi lady," Dick held out his hand and opened the carriage door; I curtsied and stepped into the carriage, him following behind. We set off for the school, where the prom was to be held. We waved goodbye to my dad as we went off.

I was already so nervous about how I would fit in or act at the prom, but what made the feeling worse was the huge crowd of people at the front of the school. They mainly chatting, but some of the more rebellious students were smoking on the grounds. Dick got out of the carriage first, and then opened my carriage door for myself. He took hold of my hand and we walked into the hall where the prom was.

A couple of people were shocked to see that I had managed to bring a date to the prom, but because they had heard what my dad did to Clark they didn't dare say anything negative or horrible. All they did say was, 'Nice to see you, Harmony,' or, 'I love your dress,'.

Dick and I shared a couple of dances, some slow, some fast, and after a while he asked, "Hey, fancy a drink?"

"Sure," I replied as we walked over to an empty table; he strode over to the buffet table to get some punch. The table I was at was both near the buffet table and near a small TV that was hung up in the corner of the room, but not too far. I could only see it was of the anniversary; I couldn't see much, so I didn't end up watching it.

I turned to see a girl with blonde hair and a short ruffle dress stride over to Dick, She turned slightly, so I could see part of her face; it was Katie. I think she was one of Paige's friends, but then Paige found out she was only hanging around with her for Clark. She started flirting with Dick and I could feel the anger rising within me, but then Dick did something amazing.

"Look, I don't care who you are. I already have a brilliant girlfriend, who is sitting right over there, so would you kindly leave me alone." Dick frowned, before he walked away; I smiled proudly, and he smiled when he saw me, "what are you smiling about?"

"Oh, just something that made my night even more special." I smirked; I kissed him on the lips when he sat down.

"Wow, thank you," he smirked back.

I'm afraid to say because everyone saw that my dad was giving out free money and most students had bailed on the prom, it ended rather early. Dick and I decided to see if we could go join my dad.


	32. (Harmony's PoV)

Dick and I walked out and because the school was right near the town centre, where the parade was being held, we walked down. We saw my dad on the 200th birthday cake float. Balloons were being led in front and behind my dad's float by the large groups of men. It took at least 5 on each balloon. I saw him throwing the money to the crowd, who were pushing and shoving each other trying to grab the money. I grabbed some of the money, and my thought of it being fake was correct. It had his face on the one dollar bill.

Dad started dancing around to the music that was being played, "and now, folks, it's time for who do you trust? Hubba-hubba-hubba, money-money-money. Who do you trust? Me? I'm giving away free money. And where is the Batman? He's at home washing his tights!"

Dad gave off a crazy laugh; I saw Batman fly overhead and apparently dad saw as I could read his lips, "wing-ied bat flies through the night. Bob, masks."

Dad and his crew start to put on their masks. That's when I started pushing Dick into an abandoned shop, because I knew those balloons were filled with gas form Joker toxin. Dick was a bit confused, until dad said, "and now comes the part, where I leave you the little people of your failed and useless lives. But, as my plastic surgeon always said, if you gotta go, go with a smile."

From where we stood, I could see that Knox started to hit the goons holding the balloons with a baseball bat. They let go and the balloons flew high into the sky. Batman came in and took the balloons higher than the city. He then released them.

I heard my dad shout as he got down the float (it was now parked in front of me), "my balloons. Those are my balloons! He stole my balloons! Why didn't anyone tell me he had one of those... Things?"

I saw Bob shrug, and then my dad held out his hand, "Bob, gun." 

I started to make my way to him as I knew what he was planning to do, but I was too late. My dad shot Bob dead. He then handed the gun to another henchman, before I reached them. I started to have a go at my dad, but he seemed to be ignoring me as his focus was on bloody Batman. 

"I'm gonna need a minute or two alone, boys." His men started shooting for people to clear the town centre. Dad stood a few metres in front of the float. I saw Batman flying at him, guns at the ready, though I knew he wouldn't actually shoot my dad; I stepped aside, clear of fire, or rather Dick yanked me to the side. My dad started yelling at Batman, "Come on, you gruesome son of a bitch! Come to me!"

Dad took out a massive bazooka gun from his pants, which looked rather comically now that I think about it, and fired a single shot. Batman's bat-wing crashed down by the old Gotham Cathedral. Dad grabbed Vicki Vale, "Darling, I've got to get you to the church on time." 

He then radioed someone over the walkie-talkie, and the goon replied with, "Yes, sir," 

"Gotham City Cathedral for two. 5 minutes." The goon repeated what my dad had just said, just to double check. Dad looked up to the top of the cathedral, "Better make it 10." 

Dad forced Miss Vale into the old cathedral and up to the top of it. I witnessed not long after my dad and Vicki had entered the cathedral, that Batman crawled out of the mess that was once his bat-wing. He stumbled into the cathedral, the police soon following.

I was worried my dad might do something we would both regret. so I secretly hoped Batman or the police got to them in time. I heard a loud crash from inside the building, only to find out it was a bell that had been melted off its bolts. It looked as if my dad had melted the bolts with his acid flower. 


	33. (Joker's PoV)

I hadn't long entered the cathedral with Vicki Vale, who I had forced into going in, when we both heard a loud bang and I instantly knew it was Batman. Once we reached the top, I walked up to the bell that hung over the stairs and melted the bolts with my acid flower. Batman soon reached the top; well, at least the bell stopped the police. 

"It appears I have a bat in my belfry." I said as Vicki and I danced around the edge of the bell tower; some of my men fight with Batman, "Shall we dance?"

They fight Batman, only for them to be beaten by the winged freak. Vicki Vale was being swung around by me, as I attempted the waltz. To be honest, she was pretending to be limp. I stopped for a minute, wanting to get her attention.

"Ya know, without you, I just can't go on." I took a fake gun and fired it; she screamed the house down. He, he, he. I had left my hat and jacket on a gargoyle. I continued to twirl her. 

I kissed up her arm, before saying, "It's though we were meant to be; beauty and the beast. Of course, if anyone else calls you beast, I'll rip their lungs out." I laughed as I pulled her into me.

She started kissing up my arm, "Mr Joker, you say such beautiful things. So powerful... and purple. Oh, I love purple." 

"Excuse me," I felt a tap on my shoulder, so turned to see Batman, "Ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He asked before he punched me and threw me around for a bit. 

"I'm going to kill!" He stopped before saying

"You idiot, you made me! Remember, you dumped me into that VAT of chemicals. That wasn't easy to get over and don't think I didn't try!"

"I do," He punched me in the stomach (which actually really hurt). I tried to punch Batman back in the stomach, only to meet with the super hard rubber he wore. It really hurt too because it was on my knuckles.

"You killed my parents!" Batman stated; at first I didn't hear him, and then I processed what he had said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I laughed after spitting out the blood.

"You made me first." Batman approached me, over towering me.

"Hey, bat brain, I was a kid when I killed your parents. When I say I made you, you gotta say you made me. How childish can ya get?" Batman backed me up to the edge, so I had no escape. I took out some oversized glasses, "Wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would ya?" 

He would. He punched me, and I fell on to a ledge, which Batman didn't know until I pulled him and Vicki down. They hung off the ledge. I looked at a gargoyle, laughing as I did, "What are you laughing at?" 

I was obviously offering a fake hand at the time, and Vicki went to take it - almost falling to her death when Batman saved her, "Here, let me lend ya a hand." It made me laugh even harder.

"Oh, they don't make 'em like they used to." I was on about some unstable bricks on the ledge. I noticed some were loose where Batman and Vicki hung, so started stomping on them, "Eh, Batsy!" 

My helicopter arrived as I was dancing around, "Well, it's time to retire. Feel free to drop in. Sometimes I just kill myself." I laughed as I waved to gargoyle. I regretted saying that line when I saw Batman fire a batclaw at the gargoyle and my ankle. It weighed me down because of the heavy stone and because I couldn't bear the weight, I fell to my death,


	34. (Harley's PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise Harley chapter :D

I was held up in Arkham Asylum for the 16th year and I had been in there since Harmony had turned two years old; I had been caught helping Mistah J in a heist to help us get a bit more money, but because they thought me as insane, they threw me in here. It was the day I was going to be let out because of my good behaviour.

Both puddin' and myself knew that once I was out, I would go back to the way I was before entering Arkham. I also had very good persuasive techniques, if ya get what I mean? *wink wink*. So I used those skills in getting me out of that horrible place.

I knew that the day I was getting released was the day before Harmony's 18th birthday. I had asked Jack (Joker to you lot out there) to give Harmony a very special locket that had been passed down in my family on her 18th, and I really wanted to be there when it was given to her.

I was being escorted out by two nice guards toward the exit; we had already passed all the security and everybody knew I was leaving that day. We were turning a corner to where the sign in desk was, when we were passing 2 guards who were watching a small TV. On the TV looked to be an old TV show of some kind, but the guards were hardly watching it as they busy chatting.

One topic that they were talking about was that Batman killed Joker. At first, I was like 'that can't be true. My puddin' can't be killed. He's too powerful and too amazing.' But, the 60 second news that came on the TV confirmed it.

I...I don't know what happened. One minute they were alive and the next, they all had broken necks, lying dead. I had decided to use my gymnastic skills, I think, to hide from the 2 that were escorting me back to my cell as they knew something to do with Joker would turn my mind insane again. They looked so helpless. I almost felt sorry for them before I jumped down on top of them and broke their necks.

The other 2 heard the commotion, and I had done the same to them; I laughed, "Take that, ya assholes!"

I did the thing I tended to do in serious situations like this; I ran for it. The guards on the outside still thought I was being released today, and boy were they in for a shock when they came inside. But, I had to get to Gotham. My little girl needed me. It may take me at least a week to get there, but I need to be there for her. 


	35. (Harmony's/ Jess' PoV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess is in Italic; Roxy belongs to: @ZarinEdenlight (on Wattpad)

I could feel my mind snapping as I watched him falling. I felt myself going insane as I watched my dad fall off that building because of  **him**. Because of Batman. I was standing in a crowd of Gotham citizens as I helplessly watched him falling to the hard concrete floor. I couldn't do anything at the moment in time, and I hated every second of the wait until he did collide with the ground; I couldn't do anything because of that bastard everyone looked up to had weighed my dad down with that gargoyle. 

"No!" I cried as his body collided with the ground; there was probably a lot of internal bleeding too that killed him, not just the fall. I couldn't stop myself. I ran to his side and fell to my knees. I gently pressed my head against his chest, clutching his shirt. 

The cops had already taken the broken laughy sack, which was my dad's favourite joke. They then tried to pull me away from him, but I wasn't having any of it. I screamed at them that he was my dad and that they couldn't take me away from him. They left me be; they left me to mourn over my dad. I didn't even notice, that at the time, everyone in that crowd was staring at me. I didn't care though, he was my dad. I was allowed to mourn. 

I leaned a bit harder over his chest, just then realizing there was something hard in the inside pocket of his blazer. I looked inside and found a locket. I opened it to see a picture of a small, young family. It was a picture of me as a baby with my mum and dad when they were younger. I just now realized I wasn't crying. 

I whispered to myself, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." 

I wanted revenge for my dad. I would get from all those who caused my dad's death. Starting with all the small people first, and working my way to the Bat. I remember the date clearly, it was my 18th birthday, well just turned my birthday. It was 11/08/1989. 

I now admit, I have always hated that Batstard (ha, ha, ha get it?). I knew deep down that he was the cause of my dad's accident, and I just failed to realize my dad was right all along. I decided to get revenge for my dad, which Jess would need to take over more.

_Which I did, sweetie._

Yeah, well, I thought it would make things a lot easier for us both since she did always try to take over. 

_Because I'm stronger, darling._

It was like a constant battle in my mind for who would get to use my body the most. I couldn't take it anymore, so whenever she wanted to come out, I let her. It was mainly when I was depressed, angry or sad that she would come out. 

_Because that was when you were at your weakest._

I honestly lost touch with a lot of people from my past, including Dick and Paige, because I feared that Jess would hurt them. 

_I would **never**  do that. _

Ha, sure. Anyway, I - as myself - became more anti-social for a good cause. To protect those I loved. I didn't want to say goodbye to them because they were my only friends. But, I had to. Jess became my alias and I soon became a very powerful villianess in Gotham. 

_Thanks to me. A lot of people are scared of us, darling, and I do give you part of the credit. It was great. Even your dad's men though you were crazier than your dad, himself. It was amazing._

Yeah, well being scared of and being a powerful villianess had it's down falls. Like Roxy. 

_Ah, yes, Roxanne. She became our best friend and accepted us. You have to remember that._

Yeah, but she became our friend through a terrible accident that was caused by us. 

_It was non- intentional._

Well, let me explain, who she was and we'll let the people decide. Roxanne - or Roxy as I.. I mean we call her - was the accidental daughter of Poison Ivy and The Riddler. At the time of the accident, we didn't know she had what her dad had: schizophrenia. Here's what happened. Jess had planned to rob one of the garden centres in Gotham for a rare plant. The garden centre happened to be Poison Ivy's place and Roxy had heard the commotion. She came out to investigate. I can't remember what exactly happened, but it led to her schizophrenia going worse. 

I wanted to help get her better. I needed to help her. But, we failed to find a cure, though we became best friends. I remembered my mum was best friends with Ivy - Roxy's mum - and we reminded each other of them. We were like our mum's. We were very good friends.

 


	36. (Harmony's/ Harley's PoV)

**Harley's POV**

I made it my mission to find and care for my daughter. I made it back to Gotham in under a week, only to find out there was a new villainess in town. She called herself Jess the Joker. She also had the nerve to take over my puddin's hideout (the old steel mill), even though it was less than a week since his death. I thought it would be best to start with her. I also heard that she feared nothing. **  
**

I wasn't impressed to say the least that she also had all of Joker's men working for her; I mean he worked hard to give them a pay cheque, and what do they go do as soon as he's dead? They betray him. They go work for someone else. I decided it would also be best I had a word with this girl; I didn't know what she looked like, so would need the guys' help in finding her.

I'm actually surprised they remembered me, and they instantly took me to see Jess. I was led to where the office used to be. She was sat with her back to me on a large office chair. How rude. She could have at least had the courtesy to face someone when they're talking with her. 

When she turned around, though, I had the shock my life. Jess was Harmony, my little girl. She looked so grown up. She had a look similar to my own, but with a mix of Jack's/ Joker's colours - purple and green. She had blonde hair (obviously dyed) with red and black tips, split in to pig tails. Her skin tone was ghost white, looking like she wore white foundation. 

She stood there in shock, as did I. We didn't know what to do. 

"Mum?" She finally asked; I nodded and she ran to embrace me in a hug. An almost bone crushing hug too, "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed ya too, sweetie." I held her out at arm's length, "Wow, you've grown up so much. Looking more and more like ya daddy." 

I was proud of her. The way she had taken so much after her daddy, my puddin', it made my heart melt. She had taken it upon herself to carry on his legacy. We later teamed up - a mum and daughter team up. 

**Harmony's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had my mother back and she was just as beautiful as she was in the pictures. I don't think she expected my new look. She also expected to meet someone completely different. I made her proud. 

She witnessed me as Jess. As Jess, I was completely merciless and laughed at death. She was a lot more abusive and aggressive compared to me. It was kinda scary how different, but how similiar we were. I had improved my hacker skills and gymnastic skills (partly with my mum's help too), becoming more of a threat.

Mum said that I had a form of dissociate identity disorder (or split personality disorder), which I didn't mind. Mum and I kept and made notes on Batman: his weaknesses, his strengths, his moves, etc. This was for when we went up against him. 

I was incredibly happy we were finally together. It was just a shame that dad wasn't here with us. Mum even got to meet Roxy and loved the fact that she was Ivy's daughter. 

**The End**


End file.
